Toxic
by BritishBelle
Summary: Beautiful, Bitchy and Defiant. Bethany is the daughter of Deucalion. She joins the Alpha pack in Beacon Hills, but isn't exactly involved in their schemes. Bethany gains interest in Isaac, forming a somewhat close relationship, what she doesn't realize though is she is pushing away the one person who matters the most. Set during Season 3 Rated M just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here is another teenwolf fic for you :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of its characters, the only characters i own are my o/cs :D**

Read and review xx

* * *

Letting out an irritated sigh she hopped up from the makeshift couch and began to head to the exit.

"Where are you going Beth?"

Stopping she spun around on her heels and rolled her eyes unamused.

"Out."

"Out?"

Looking at her fellow alpha she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes Aiden out, as in not indoors."

The twin narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm.

"Why?"

Beth cocked her head to the side in thought.

"To buy a car."

"Again I ask why?"

"You and Ethan both got Bikes."

"Yeah well we can't exactly turn up to school on foot now can we."

"Yeah whatever, anyways traveling on foot all the time has worn down too many pairs of designer heels."

Aiden raised an eyebrow then walked off leaving the girl. Not wanting to be interrogated further by her pack Beth left the site breathing in the open air of downtown Beacon Hills. Walking down the streets Beth smiled getting an idea. She wanted to buy an apartment. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number.

"Hey Kali? Tell my darling daddy that i'm buying an apartment."

"He won't be happy Bethany."

"Just tell him that i'd rather live in a building with actual running water."

Beth heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Fine just make sure its not too far away from the hideout."

Beth hung up then set off to buy an apartment and a car. Walking past a series of buildings Beth stopped picking up a scent. Werewolf. Making sure her scent was hidden she walked around the corner coming face to face with startling blue eyes. Cocking her head to the side she took in the tall wolf's appearance. He was hot. Realizing he was also checking her out, taking in her tight figure hugging leather attire,she flashed a dazzling smile causing him to grin.

"I haven't seen you around before?"

Beth switched feet then batted her eyelashes at him.

"Just came to town."

The blue eyed boy nodded.

"I'm Isaac."

Isaac Why did she recognize that name? Racking her brains Beth realized who this werewolf was. He was in Derek's pack. Blinking she found Isaac watching her oddly.

"I'm Beth."

Isaac phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket reading a text. Looking up at Beth he smiled apologetically.

"I gotta go, i'll see you around."

Beth pouted nodding.

"See you around Isaac."

Isaac disappeared and Beth ran her hand through her hair and glanced over to the street opposite. Hearing a whiny voice her lips curved into a smile amused. A girl with Straight brown hair was carrying a number of shopping bags her phone pressed to her ear. Beth leaned against the wall listening to the girl.

"Danny where the hell are you? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago."

"Sorry Becca I forgot, can't you call a cab?"

"I am not calling a cab, get your ass down here now and pick me up or I will choke you with my louboutins."

Beth heard laughing come from the opposite end of the phone.

"Do not laugh at me Danny Mahealani."

"Fine i'm sorry i'll be on my way cuz."

The girl put down her phone and Beth opened her mouth wanting to get on the girls nerves.

"Someone has anger issues."

"Who the hell are you?"

Beth raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Aren't you friendly."

"I saw you with Isaac, all that tight leather and low cut clothing, you're no good for him."

"Oh really? i'm sure he'd prefer a bad girl than a plastic barbie doll."

Becca sniggered whispering under her breath thinking Beth couldn't hear her.

"Bad girl? More like slut."

Beth raised an eyebrow and Becca spoke up again.

"Someone is a green eyed monster."

Becca's ride turned up and she shoved past Beth climbing into the car. Beth's eyes flashed red and she curved her lips into a smirk.

"Red eyed actually."

* * *

Returning to the hideout after acquiring herself a flashy red sports car and an apartment she was greeted by Kali.

"Deucalion wants to see you."

Nodding she made her way to her fathers make shift office finding him sat there.

"Kali tells me you want your own apartment."

"Yeah, I don't want to spend every day cooped up in here anyways it'll make the other werewolves less suspicious."

Deucalion nodded taking in her point.

"Very well then but I expect you to continue to follow orders."

"Okay daddy thank you."

Beth left the office walking back to the others.

"So what have I gotta do?"

Ennis spoke up from his position by one of the doorways.

"You can keep watch on the two wolves in the vault for an hour."

"Kay."

Beth jumped over the banister landing on the ground floor and headed to the vault. Getting bored of babysitting she moved around shifting restlessly. Eventually the twins came to join her bringing Beth a bottle of alcohol.

"I still can't believe Deucalion is okay with you leaving."

"Technically i'm not leaving just getting my own space, besides he's fine with you two going to school."

"Awhh don't be jealous Beth, you know we have to go to school to keep an eye on the other pack."

Beth sighed snapping the neck of the bottle and downing the majority of its contents.

"I know, i just wish i wasn't stuck in here all day everyday."

Ethan patted her on the shoulder and took the drink from her.

"You know we can't take you with us it's too dangerous."

"Yes because i'm a delicate southern flower that needs protecting."

Beth replied sarcastically and Ethan grinned ignoring her sarcasm.

"Exactly."

Aiden finished of the bottle then tossed it off into the corner.

"Your hour is up so i'm guessing you'll be heading to your new apartment?"

Beth pouted.

"Are you boys trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes now go."

Rolling her eyes Beth stood up brushing herself off and made to leave the hideout. Getting to the center of the building she shouted out loud  
enough for Deucalion to hear her.

"I'm off to my apartment, be back sometime tomorrow."

Pulling up in front of her newly bought apartment Beth smiled hopping out of her car. She entered the apartment block taking in the decor of her new home. Coming across a bookshelf she made her way towards it pulling out a book and flipping through the pages.

"Well I suppose it's a step up from an abandoned bank."

Returning the book to its place on the shelf she continued to look over the place. Frowning she looked at the paintings on the wall in distaste.

"This place definitely need a retouch."

Heading to the kitchen she looked through cupboards and shelves finding them full of life's necessities. Coming to the final cupboard she opened it a grin spreading across her face. Pulling out a bottle of bourbon her smile widened.

"I knew there was something I liked about this place."

Plonking onto the couch she opened the bottle taking a swig of the drink then set it down on the coffee table.

"Hopefully the bedroom is an improvement."

Opening the door to the bedroom she let out a sigh of relief to see it was more to her taste. The walls were painted black and the bed was huge and covered in silky crimson sheets. Tossing her phone on the bed she headed for the shower. Wrapping a red fluffy towel around herself she picked up a shopping bag and emptied its contents pulling out a pair of dark red pj shorts with little white hearts on and a black tank. Slipping them on she padded barefoot to the vanity and brushed her wet hair tying it into a loose ponytail. Emptying the other shopping bags she began filling up her wardrobe with leather jackets, skinny jeans and shoes. Hearing her phone ring she picked it up answering the call.

"Hey"

"Hey Beth Deucalion told us to tell you that you have no duties tomorrow."

"So I can do whatever i want?"

"Yeah i guess"

"Great thanks Ethan."

Hanging up she curved her lips into a wicked smile.

"See you at school."

* * *

**A/N: Just in case you were wondering Becca is another one of my o/cs . I have plans for her so keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning as the sunlight hit her eyes she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen making herself a coffee. Drinking all of the hot liquid she put the mug into the dish and went to her wardrobe to get ready for school. Pulling out a pair of black skinnies she slid into them and paired them with a deep blue peplum top. Standing in front of the floor length mirror she pouted seeing something was missing. Going back to her wardrobe she selected a peplum leather jacket of foreign cut and added it to her look. Beth then headed to the vanity to get started on her makeup. She skillfully gave herself her signature cat eye liner and and added a wand of mascara to her lashes, next she applied peach lipstick and gave herself a rosy blush. Once she had completed her makeup routine she moved onto her hair styling it into big messy curls. When she was happy she pulled on leather knee high boots and picked up a leather bag containing everything she would need for her school day. Grabbing her keys from the counter she slung her bag over her shoulder and hopped into her car driving to school.

Pulling into the parking lot she hopped over the side of her car landing gracefully on her feet. Around her she could hear the whispers of the students all wondering who the mystery girl was.  
Turning around she spotted Becca wearing a blue floral dress, denim jacket and a frown. Waving to the girl Beth sent her a wink causing Becca to stomp off in a huff. Beth laughed amused and she heated to the front desk to collect a class schedule. Walking up to the receptionist she smiled sweetly.

"Hey i'm here for my schedule."

"Sure what's your name sweetie."

"Bethany Davies, I called yesterday."

The woman began typing on her computer and eventually nodded her head.

"Sure here is your locker combo, schedule and your first class is Chemistry with Mr Harris,good luck."

Beth accepted the papers looking at them briefly memorizing them before shoving them in her bag and heading to her locker. Opening her locker she began filling it with books only keeping what she would need for her first lesson. Closing her locker she smiled playfully seeing the Twins stood in front of her.

"Hey boys."

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Deucalion will kill us if he finds out you're here."

Beth rolled her eyes unamused.

"Do you honestly think i'm going to spend all day everyday hiding out in an abandoned building collecting dust, when you two get to have all the fun."

"Just go home Beth."

Cocking her head to the side Beth pouted.

"I'm sorry since when did i take orders from you."

Ethan sighed shooting a glance at his brother.

Beth put her arms around the two boys smirking.

"Come on it'll be fun."

Becca walked past the three raising an eyebrow.

"What is this a threesome with you and the twins now?"

Beth laughed and Becca strutted of flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Aww look i'm making friends already."

Ethan grinned sniggering and Aiden relaxed a little rolling his eyes.

"What lesson are you in?"

"Chemistry you?"

"Looks like we have the same schedules."

Aiden grabbed Beths arm and began to tow her down the hallway and towards the classroom. Pulling herself out of his grasp she frowned.

"You do realize i'm not some wandering child in a supermarket right."

Aiden clenched his jaw unamused and continued walking entering the classroom Ethan following after him. Waiting a few moments Beth entered the classroom smirking when everyones attention turned to her.

"And another new one. Name?"

The teacher spoke his voice monotone and bored.

"Bethany Davies, pleasure i'm sure."

Miss Davies take a seat next to...Rebecca Appleby."

Rebecca opened her mouth to protest.

"I already have a partner Mr Harris."

"And i'm assigning you a new one, you and Mr Stilinski may benefit from a change of character."

Beth grinned devilishly and slid into the stool on the lab bench with Rebecca.

"Awwh don't worry love, you can still admire him from afar."

Rebecca humphed turning away from Beth. Mr Harris began the lesson and set everyone a task to do. 10 minutes into the lesson Isaac walked in muttering an apology to the teacher. Beth looked up and smiled at Isaac who in return flashed a cheeky grin.

"Honey you have desperate written all over your face, first the twins now him, who's next?"

"I don't know maybe i'll go for your boyfriend,what was his name...Stiles?"

Beth smirked seeing she had annoyed the girl.

"He's not my boyfriend, and leave him out of this."

"Awhh does someone have a crush? How adorable"

Beth glanced over to the boy in question and found him staring at Rebecca.

"Looks like he likes you too, judging by the drool."

Rebecca looked over to Stiles and blushed catching him staring.

"So i'm guessing you know everything there is to know about everyone, care to fill me in."

Rebecca pointed to the lab table opposite them.

"That's my cousin Danny, and before you get any ideas he's off limits to the whole female population."

Beth nodded and Rebecca continued.

"The girl next to him is Allison argent, she moved here last year, the boys behind them are Scott Mccall, Allison's ex and Stiles, then you already know the twins i'm guessing and you know Isaac."

Beth cocked her head to the side.

"Who's the redhead?"

Rebecca spoke disgust evident in her voice.

"That's Lydia Martin, she likes to think that she still runs this school, but when she went off the rails last year, I took over the reigns and kept the school running."

Beth laughed.

"What is this battle of the barbies."

Rebecca grinned.

"It's not a battle if i'm already on top."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"You should sit with me at lunch"

Beth furrowed her brow confused.

"Hm?"

"Not many people actually have the guts to stand up to me, i admire that."

"Gee thanks, i feel so honored."

Becca rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Oh shut up"

As soon as the lesson finished Becca hopped up out of her chair.

"Come on i'll introduce you to everyone."

Beth let out a laugh shaking her head at the girl.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope."

Filling out the classroom after Becca she followed her over to a crowd of people.

"Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, this is Bethany."

Lydia coughed annoyed that the girl had failed to mention her. The redhead pushed in front of Becca and put her hand on her hip assessing Beth.

"You're the one with the Maserati?"

"Yeah..."

"I have Economics, you?"

"Economics too"

Lydia snaked her hand through Beth's arm.

"Were going to be great friends."

Beth snorted and moved away from Lydia.

"Sorry but i already have one Barbie to deal with, i don't need a second."

Lydia frowned seeing Becca smile in victory.

"Trust me, i'm far better company than Rebecca."

Rebecca came up beside Lydia.

"Really? i'm not the one that went crazy."

Stiles jumped between Becca and Lydia separating the two.

"Now now girls, i know i'm beautiful but there's no need to fight over me"

Lydia rolled her eyes and perched in her seat in the classroom. Beth chose to sit in the back not wanting to be anywhere near Lydia. Turning to her side she saw Aiden heading towards the seat next to her. Groaning she muttered under her breath.

"There goes the neighborhood."

Aiden sat down and leaned over his desk to talk to her.

"You're making all kinds of friends aren't you, especially with that Isaac."

Beth flashed her red eyes at Aiden her voice a low snarl.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth."

Aiden lifted his hands in mock surrender and sat back in his chair. Bringing her attention back to the front Beth found Stiles watching her his eyes narrowed. Faking an innocent smile she batted her eyelashes and he turned away from her and began talking to Rebecca who had asked him a question. Picking up on Stiles' and Scott's conversation Beth leaned back in her chair listening in.

"Scott, did your wolfy senses pick up anything weird about the new chick?"

"What? No why?"

"I think she's an alpha."

"How come?"

"Well the glowing red eyes were a give away."

"If she's with the alpha pack then why didn't she start school with the twins earlier on in the week?"

"I don't know maybe it's part of a plan."

"Or maybe she's not with them."

"I don't know Scott, i'm definitely sensing something evil."

"You know, if she is a werewolf then she can probably hear us."

Beth quickly looked away before they turned to her and pretended to read through her notes. Her phone buzzed it her pocket and she picked it out scanning through the text.  
**That is exactly why Deucalion didn't want you here, they can't find out about you- A**  
Rolling her eyes Beth typed a quick reply.  
**Who cares if they find out, not like they'll be able to do anything about it- B**  
Beth put her phone back in her bag then drummed her manicured fingers impatiently against the desk waiting for class to finish. The bell eventually rang and Becca made her way over to Beth.

"You have a study period now right?"

"Yeah..."

"Great then you can come to cheer practice, i need a new team member."

"Do you really expect me to prance around in a short skirt waving pom poms around?"

"I heard Lydia Martin is trying out and i need a reason not to have her on the team, so will you do it?"

Beth pouted thinking before finally coming to a decision.

"I guess i'll do it."

Becca clapped her hands together jumping up and down excitedly.

"Perfect, see you on the field."

Beth headed to the girls locker room getting halfway when she was stopped by Stiles.

"I know what you are."

Beth laughed putting her hand on her hip.

"This should be good."

"I know you're a werewolf and you're here with the alpha pack."

Beth looked around checking no other wolves were in hearing or seeing distance and extended her claws seeing no one was around. Shoving Stiles into the lockers she bared her fangs to try and scare him off.

"I want you to tell your friends that you didn't see anything or i'll kill Becca while you watch."

Releasing him she watched as he struggled to keep composure. Giving him an overly fake bright smile, malice hidden in her eyes and pretended to inspect her claws.

"Got it?"

"I'm not afraid of you, if you so much as hurt a single hair on her head i'll-"

"You'll what Stiles, what will you do,you're not capable of killing me."

Returning back to her normal she continued down the hallway pausing to look back at stiles.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but i've got cheer practice to attend."

Finally arriving to the locker room Beth realized she was running a little late as everyone was already out on the field. Quickly changing into a pair of black yoga shorts and a dark crimson sports tank she tied the laces on her matching black trainers and made her way to the field.  
Seeing the girls already having begun warm ups she began to walk forward to the group listening to Becca give instructions.

"Okay girls let's start with a toe touch,double pike herkie herdler."

Beth watched in amusement as Becca began counting beats while the others tried to keep up with her pace.

"Lydia sweetie why don't you sit this one out, you look like bambi trying to walk for the first time."

Lydia pouted and crossed her arms over her head storming off, Allison following behind her.

Taking it as her cue Beth stalked towards the group.

"So you said you had an opening in the squad."

Becca squealed then looked over to Allison and Lydia who was watching from the bleachers.

"Okay Beth show us what you've got."

Moving off into a small clearing Beth was aware that the boys and girls on the field were all watching her and launched into the air, a little higher than humanly possible and performed a series of flips and twirls landing in the splits. Becca walked up to her looking like a proud mother.

"Congratulations you're on the team."

Jumping up from her position on the floor Beth grinned turning towards Stiles who was stood by Allison and Lydia. Flashing her eyes red she  
winked at him then put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"We are so going to win the championship with you on the team."

Stiles hurried over to the two girls as Becca began to lead Beth back into the school.

"Becca, can i er talk to you alone."

Becca looked between Stiles and Beth before shrugging and following him off. Leaving the two alone Beth went back to the locker rooms changing back into her leather attire. Once she was dressed she went to her locker changing her books. The two twins approached her looking angry and annoyed.

"What the hell was that on the field?"

"That was me trying out for the cheerleading squad."

"We saw your eyes, you know anyone else could have saw too."

"So you're saying you haven't at least once flashed your baby blues at anyone?"

The two alphas were silent.

"Thats what i thought."

Closing her locker she shoved past the two sauntering off to her next lesson.

The two twins looked at each other sighing.

"That girl is a problem."

Glad that the school day had finally ended Beth headed to the school parking lot to find her red Maserati. Arriving at her apartment Beth changed into and olive sculpted cami and a pair of black stiletto heeled booties, ready to go shopping. After spending 3 hours at the mall she arrived back home and dumped the shopping bags to the floor nudging them out of line of the door with her boot. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up answering the call.

"The two werewolves are out around Beacon Hills somewhere, they're completely rabid and Deucalion wants you to keep an eye on them but don't get too close."

Beth was about to argue but stopped herself as she had promised her father she would do what she was instructed. Mumbling an agreement she sighed and hung up, to search for the two wolves on foot. Catching the scent of the two she ended up in the woods and followed her werewolf senses. Picking up another scent she rolled her eyes recognizing the familiar scent of dior perfume and strawberries. She made to find Rebecca following the girls voice.

"Pepe come back to mammy, Pepe where are you."

A small spaniel ran past Beth's feet frightened and she assumed this was the Pepe that Becca was looking for. Calling the dog over she picked up the small dog in her arms and continued towards Becca to return the dog and tell her to go home. Searching for Becca's scent again she now found it was accompanied by a mixture of adderall and aftershave which she recognized as Stiles. Oh great. To make things worse the dog in her arms began acting up also knowing the two rabid werewolves were nearing. Beth hurried over to the the two humans hearing Stiles and Becca in a conversation.

"Becca, you need to go home."

A growl sounded from not too far away.

"Like now its not safe here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because i er i came to find someone."

Becca's brow creased.

"I can't leave without my dog."

"Look you go home and i'll try find Pepe."

"But if its not safe for me out here why would it be any safer for you?"

"Becca do you trust me?"

"Yeah i guess so."

"Then please go home."

Becca nodded then began to leave when a wolf like female jumped out at the wood toward her, fangs bared and her eyes glowing. Beth put the dog in her arms on the ground then jumped on the rabid beta pushing her to the ground letting out a ferocious roar. Turning to Becca who was looking shaken up she watched as Pepe ran towards her and Becca scooped him up. Becca then looked over to Stiles who had fainted. Rolling her eyes Beth hissed as the wolf underneath her kicked her off and she grabbed the rabid girl's skull hitting it against a tree. Stunning the wolf she kicked her to her knees then pinned her arms behind her back restraining her. Becca had ran over to Stiles to check if he was okay and Beth cursed hearing the other beta was coming.

"Becca you need to get out of here now."

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on."

Beth growled as Cora tried to wriggle out of her grasp snapping her teeth wildly.

The other rabid wolf growled bounding out of the trees towards Becca. In an attempt to save herself Becca attacked the wolf with a can of pepper spray temporarily blinding the wolf. The wolf stumbled around for awhile then seeing Beth holding down Cora, ran towards her causing her to lose her grasp on the girl as she made to defend herself. Two other wolves arrived at the scene one of them crashing into Boyd sending him flying into a series of trees. Beth looked towards the wolf a relieved smile on her face when she saw it was Isaac.

"Thanks for the save handsome."

Isaac widened his eyes in confusion as he saw who the glowing red eyes belonged to.

"Beth?"

Baring her fangs she stood up brushing the twigs and leaves off her clothing.

"Surprise"

Scott looked over from consoling Becca surprise and confusion also on his eyes.

"I want answers and i want them now."

Beth turned her gaze away from Isaac and walked over to Becca.

"Okay, although you are a smart girl,i'm sure you can figure it out."

Scott stopped Beth.

"Don't."

"Why she deserves to know the truth."

Scott turned to Becca.

"Look it's been a long night, you may as well go home."

He turned to Stiles who had just began to stir and was climbing up from the ground.

"Stiles will take you home, his jeep is not far away."

Rebecca frowned but agreed to be taken home anyways. After Stiles had left with her Derek appeared from the trees and folded his arms over chest.

"You're one of them."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Derek flashed his red eyes.

"Leave."

Beth let out a childish giggle and stalked towards him, towering over Derek in her high heeled boots.

"Make me."

Derek roared and she rolled her eyes unaffected.

Spinning around on her heel she sauntered past Scott and stopped at Isaac leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"See you in chemistry."

Brushing a clawed finger along his chest she brushed past him heading home. Smirking when she heard an annoyed growl come from Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the hideout Beth was not in the best of moods. She knew the others were in the building and were just avoiding her which frustrated her even more. Angry she kicked a wall causing it to crack and break under the force. Kali and Ennis looked over the balcony watching her cautiously.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to send me out on rabid dog watch"

Beth seethed and Deucalion stepped into one of the doorways.

"Bethany."

Beth walked up to her father her eyes flashing to the bloodstained colour.

"I had to trudge through mud in $500 dollar boots, not to mention that the two of them tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

Deucalion spoke in a calm voice which did not help Beth's temper.

"Bethany, it was my fault, i obviously expected too much of you, you're clearly not capable of doing the simplest of tasks."

"Not capable! i am capable of a lot more thing that you and any of the others are!"

Beth growled and kicked a chair breaking it into thousands of pieces.

"I know about your little adventure at school."

Beth narrowed her eyes waiting for Deucalion to continue.

"You went without asking permission."

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't realize i needed permission to have, you know a life."

Deucalion clenched his jaw then relaxed it not wanting to show any traces of anger.

"Normal people my age go to school."

"Yes well you are anything but normal my dear."

"I am not spending the rest of my life hiding away like some caged animal."

Beth hissed stomping her foot causing the ground to shudder as if an earthquake had hit the building. Turning on her heel she left the building and headed to her apartment.

* * *

After a restless night Beth glanced at the time and decided it was time for her to get ready for school. Opting for black and purple ombre skinny jeans, Beth added a black tank top and a signature leather jacket. Leaving her hair in loose natural waves she applied minimal makeup and picked up a pair of cat eye sunglasses placing them over her eyes. Skipping breakfast she picked up her keys and climbed behind the wheel of her Maserati.

Arriving at school she parked her car into the lot and climbed out. Taking off her sunglasses she placed them in her bag and avoided the stares from Derek's pack and went to her locker. Hearing the clip clop of heels approaching she turned around to see Becca stood in front of her. The girl had curled her hair today and was wearing a red button up dress with a white floral pattern, she had also paired it with a denim jacket that was rolled up at the sleeves, a pair of black ankle boots and sheer black tights.

"What is going on? Everyone keeps telling me to stay away from you and they are refusing to tell me what happened last night."

"You want answers?"

"Yes."

"Okay what do you remember from last night?"

"Well i was walking Pepe then he freaked and ran off into the woods, i went to look for him then Stiles was there and told me to go home, then there was that girl with yellow eyes and claws and fangs and she tried to attack me, then you appeared any you had claws and fangs too, but you're eyes were red, and Scott and Isaac were there too."

Beth nodded.

"What are you?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Becca looked like she didn't quite believe Beth.

"But werewolves don't exist."

Beth grinned playfully.

"Don't believe me? Go as Stiles, or maybe Scott, i'm sure they'll tell you the same thing."

After a few minutes of processing Becca spoke up.

"I doubt they'd tell me the truth, and i don't see why you would lie about being a wolf, i mean who would want to be a hairy dog."

Beth raised an eyebrow.

"You do know i can kill you right?"

"So who else is a werewolf, and why do your eyes turn red when them things in the woods had yellow eyes."

"Scott and Isaac are werewolves they are in pack with Derek Hale."

"Derek Hale is a werewolf?"

"Yeah he's their alpha."

"Wait so you're not in there pack?"

"No i have my own pack."

Becca pouted processing everything in her head.

"The twins, they are in your pack aren't they?"

Beth smiled nodding.

"Very good"

"So who is the alpha of your pack?"

"We're all alphas."

Becca cocked her head to the side processing everything she had been told.

"How does that work out?"

"It's not important."

"So why is everyone telling me to stay away from you?"

Beth shrugged.

"You'll have to ask them that."

Becca walked with Beth to chemistry and they entered the classroom sitting in their selected seats.

"Today people, we are going to do a practical experiment, and i am going to assign you new lab partners."

The class began to whine and complain.

"Miss Appleby your new partner will be Mr Stilinski, please move to your new desk."

Becca gathered her things and moved to sit beside Stiles smiling apologetically at Scott who had been forced to move out of his seat.

"Next i'll have Miss Davies and..."

Mr Harris paused looking around the room before finally deciding.

"Mr Lahey."

Beth batted her eyes innocently as he came to sit opposite her.

"Hey handsome."

Isaac glanced at her briefly.

"Bethany."

Beth pouted.

"Why not Beth? Unless there's another nickname you'd rather call me."

Beth smirked playfully and Isaac turned back to her.

"How about bitch?"

Jutting out her bottom lip Beth pretended to look hurt.

"So mean."

"Derek found Erica's body in the bank."

Beth furrowed her brow.

"Erica?"

"The blonde one."

Beth tried to look sympathetic.

"I didn't know they killed her."

Isaac shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm not lying Isaac, I may be in their pack but they don't tell me anything."

Isaac ignored Beth focusing on the experiment and Beth stretched her hearing to see if she could pick up on anything interesting.

"Stiles i know about werewolves."

Stiles jumped in shock dropping a test tube causing it to shatter.

"What how?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles let out a sigh.

"You weren't supposed to know about any of this."

"Stiles."

"I didn't tell you because everyone that knows about werewolves always ends up getting hurt, and i can't let anything happen to you."

Becca opened and closed her mouth touched by what Stiles had said. Not sure what to say she blushed and smiled at him tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The two looked at each other for a while and Beth watched amused.

"Stop listening to their conversation."

Beth turned to Isaac who was looking at her.

"Why? it's so sweet like Romeo and Juliet really, adorable but doomed to fail."

"Do you always have such a negative attitude towards everything or is it just because you're jealous.?"

Beth snorted rolling her eyes.

"I don't need to be jealous, i mean look at me, i'm gorgeous."

Beth shot a quick look back over at Stiles and Becca seeing the two crouched on the floor clearing up the shattered glass together.

"So how did your dog hunt go last night then? I doubt Derek killed his own sister so where are they?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is when they they try to kill me."

Isaac sighed.

"They're with Derek"

"Lets hope that he can keep them on a tight leash, i'd hate to have to get my claws dirty"

"And your back to empty threats."

"I prefer to call them warnings."

"Whatever lets just get back to the experiment."

Beth leaned closer to Isaac teasing.

"Such pretty eyes."

Isaac moved away from her causing her smile to drop and she turned to the experiment to keep herself occupied. After finishing the experiment she cleared up the equipment then made her way to Economics with Becca. Becca perched into the seat beside Stiles smiling at him when he waved her over and Beth slid into the seat behind her sitting next to Isaac. The teacher began one of his many ramblings and Beth chose to ignore him pulling out a compact mirror and adjusting her lipstick.  
Turning to Isaac, Beth huffed.

"What is with all you boys being broody all the time, is that all Derek teaches you?"

"And what is it that Deucalion teaches you, to kill everyone that walks past with a beating heart?"

Beth frowned not liking being called a killer.

"Think what you want, but where not all killers, i'm not like that."

Beth turned away to see Rebecca looking over at Stiles. Coach Finstock asked someone to lend him a penny and Stiles began rummaging through his pocket causing a blue packet to land by Rebecca's feet. Beth leaned over her desk to get a look and stifled giggles as she saw it was an XXL condom. Looking to Rebecca she saw the girls face was bright red and her mouth was wide open in shock and embarrassment. Isaac leaned over to Stiles smirking.

"You know if you want a girl it's not a wise idea to throw condoms in front of her."

This caused Beth to erupt into a fit of giggles which soon had the whole class joining in on the laughter. Rebecca bit her lip and then picked up the condom handing it to Stiles.

"You er dropped this."

Stiles took the condom and shoved it back in his pocket before putting his head in his hands embarrassed.

"Congratulations."

Coach Finstock patted Stiles on the shoulder and Stiles whined sliding further down in his chair to hide himself. After a few minutes Stiles looked up to see if the spectacle was forgotten only to be met by girls and some guys winking and waving flirtatiously at him. Almost falling out her chair from laughing Beth leaned over to Stiles.

"Someone certainly thinks a lot of them self."

"Oh my god."

Stiles made an attempt to pull his desk further away from Beth. Looking toward the front of the classroom he saw Danny watching him and turned to face him hearing him speak.

"I get your message"

Stiles put his head in his hand failing to notice Danny wink at him. Becca spun around in her chair demanding Beth's attention. Looking away from Stiles and the drama around him Beth met eyes with Becca.

"Your one of my cheerleaders now, and you need to look like it, so we have study hall next and i am taking you to get your cheer outfit."

Beth smiled the fakest and brightest smile she could muster.

"Great, can't wait."

"Oh and i am the captain so no trying to outshine me with any werewolf tricks, and your a cheerleader hun, so stop with all the negativity."

Beth laughed but and shook her head turning toward the front to try and at least fake some interest in the lesson. Once the bell had signaled the end of the period Becca took Beth and towed her to her car.

"Where are we going? I thought we were getting my cheer costume."

"We are, do you honestly think i'd let any of my girls wear anything from the school, we get our costumes tailor made at a sporting boutique in town."

Becca opened the door to her car and got in the drivers seat.

"Were taking my car."

Sulking Beth climbed into the passenger seat sulking for the whole journey to the boutique.

Pulling up at the boutique Becca stepped out of her car waiting for Beth then headed through the front door.

"By the way, its not going to be black, leather or slutty so i want no complaining."

Beth raised and eyebrow.

"A slutty cheerleader? definitely never seen one of them before."

Becca frowned at Beth's sarcasm and ushered her over to the fitting rooms.

"You wait here i'm going to find the tailor."

"Kay."

Beth sat on one of the couches making herself comfortable while she waited.

Becca came back to Beth shortly after with a petite woman with fine blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail.

The blonde haired woman began walking around Beth assessing her. She then picked up a pad from the coffee table and began jotting down notes.

"This one is certainly different from your other cheerleaders, she's going to take a lot more than your other girls."

"And she can also hear you."

Beth growled at the blonde and Becca clucked her tongue scolding. Sighing Beth folded her arms waiting silently as the woman began taking her measurements.

"I'm getting really bored and impatient, i don't do bored and impatient."

The blonde tailor looked up from her notepad.

"This wouldn't take so long if you werent so-"

Beth interrupted getting irritated.

"Listen here your only purpose is to make me look hot so shut up and get on with it before i do something i probably wont regret."

Becca looked awkwardly between the two and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"This could take a while."

The woman began to work on the costume pinning, sewing and snipping away and after some time finally pulled away smiling at her work. She then pulled Beth over to a mirror. Beth pivoted round on her tiptoes looking at the costume. The top was a halter neck top with a black band across the top and thin black and white bands at the bottom and ended just above her midriff. The skirt had a cutout triangle on the left thigh and had white and black bands following along the edge. Keeping with the school colors the majority of the costume was a deep burgundy red. The woman and Becca were silent waiting for Beth to talk. Wanting an answer Becca spoke up.

"So what do you think?."

Beth cocked her head to the side looking at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Well its great ,but can't i have the skirt a little shorter?"

Becca frowned disapprovingly.

"No. I'm not having you look like a slut."

Beth pouted.

"Fine."

Becca looked over Beth's costume then smiled.

"Normally you dress like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but I actually dig this look. You look hot."

Beth changed back out of the costume while Becca followed the blonde to the checkout. Using her supernatural hearing Beth listened in on the conversation.

"Look, I don't mean to be a bitch...well actually I do. If I don't get this outfit 1/2 price I will let my friend do something she won't regret. Also she wants half a skirt so half the price."

Beth sniggered and continued to change walking to greet Becca once she had finished.

"So Beth, your costume will be delivered to your apartment when the necessary alterations are made, now lets go grab coffee before we head back to class."

The two girls headed to the coffee shop and found that Lydia and Allison were there. Smirking Beth waved over to the two who frowned and picked up their coffees leaving.

Becca walked over to the barista and Beth followed suit.

"I'll have one skinny decaf vanilla latte and a black coffee."

Beth raised an eyebrow and Becca spun around to look at her.

"Black just like your soul."

She then grinned and Beth put her hand over her chest in mock hurt. The barista shortly gave them their orders and they picked up the drinks taking a sip making their way back to school. Arriving at school they disposed of their empty cups and headed to their lockers. Beth huffed seeing Aiden stood by her locker and walked up to him putting a hand on her hip.

"Have fun with your new human pet?"

Becca scowled.

"I think i preferred barbie."

Flipping her hair she strutted off leaving behind the sound of clip clopping heels.

"So where did you go? The sale at Macy's?"

"Nope we went to get my cheer costume."

Aiden wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Ooh do i get a private show?"

Beth wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're disgusting."

Aiden grinned smiling wolfishly.

"What not like i haven't already seen everything before."

Beth extended her claws and dug them into his side.

"You know you really should treat a lady with a lot more respect."

Aiden flinched but still kept the smile on his face.

"Great advice, i'll use it next time i see one."

Beth growled then retracted her claws frowning at the blood on her hands. Glancing to the side she saw Ethan approaching and left to go clean up. Arriving at class she sank down into a chair and all but screeched in frustration when Aiden walked into the classroom and sat beside her. Making to stand up she whined.

"Why do you always have to sit next to me!"

Standing up from her desk she growled when the teacher called her name.

"Miss Davies sit down."

Aiden began to laugh and Ethan looked at her apologetically from his seat in front of the girl. Trying to ignore Aiden she let her ears wander seeing if she could pick up any interesting conversations.

"It's a pattern Scott it has to be, Heather and the others they all had the same thing in common."

Beth turned to the boy on her left intrigued by his topic of conversation.

"What did they have in common?"

"They were all virgins, someone or something is out there committing human sacrifices and killing virgins."

Aiden leaned over to Beth.

"I wonder if your little pet might be killed hmm.. If she needs rescuing I'll sure do it."

Beth rolled her eyes ignoring Aiden's attempt to irk her.

"I mean i would give you the same offer but, yeah been there done that."

Beth clenched her jaw in an attempt to restrain herself.

"Aiden honey, if you don't stop talking i'll rip you apart limb from limb and mail each individual bloody stump across the whole of Europe."

Getting the message Aiden turned away began talking to Ethan. Stiles leaned over to Beth.

"You're friends with Becca right?"

"I wouldn't call it friends but go on."

"I mean she isn't a er you know isn't there a rule that beautiful cheerleaders aren't er virgins."

Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Ask her yourself."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something stopping when his dad walked into the classroom and began talking to the teacher.

"What's he saying?"

"He's saying that due to the murders they are enforcing a curfew."

"What why?"

"He's the sheriff Stiles, you of all people should know that."

"Okay class pay attention."

Everyone stopped their chatter to listen.

"You are probably already aware of the incidents that have occurred recently, and as a result of these incidents there is now an enforced curfew."

Everyone began to groan and protest at the news.

"Settle down class we are still in a lesson and you still have work to do."

After about a minute of silence Beth's phone vibrated and she pulled it out noticing everyone else around her was doing the same. Reading the text that had been sent Beth smirked.  
**Anti-Curfew Party my place tonight- Becca**  
Beth sent a quick message confirming her place at the party and Becca turned around and excited smile on her features. Beth watched in interest as Becca began conversation with Allison.

"Hey Allison."

Allison smiled sweetly at Becca.

"Yeah?"

"Well i know that you're a hunter and after the other night with them rabid werewolves that almost killed me, i want to be able to protect myself, and i was wondering if you'll help me."

Allison pondered for a short while then replied.

"I'll help you, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That you try to get on with Lydia."

"It better be worth it...i'll give it a shot."

Allison smiled.

"Good we'll start sometime this week."

"Great. you coming to my party? Everyone is going to be there"

"Sure i'll bring Lydia along."

Becca scowled a little but agreed.

"Looks like your little pet is making new friends, i'd be careful if i were you, wouldn't want her to turn against to."

Not bothering to turn to her fellow alpha Beth rolled her eyes.

"Aiden, if you don't shut your pretty little mouth i'll rip out your tongue."

"If i didn't know any better i'd say you're jealous."

"I don't get jealous Aiden, she wants to learn how to defend herself then she can, i may not like Allison but its her decision if she wants to team up with an Argent."

"You know i can always kill her for you."

Becca turned around her features cross.

"You know just because i'm not a werewolf it doesn't mean i'm deaf."

Aiden grinned deviously and winked at Becca.

The bell rang and everyone began packing their things away leaving the classroom. Aiden walked up to Becca and whispered in her ear well aware that Beth would be able to hear.

"Save me a dance at the party."

Becca cocked her head to the side looking him up and down.

"Hmmm."

Becca turned to Beth looking at her briefly before returning her attention to Aiden.

"You know, Beth may not be jealous about me training with Allison, but she probably will be jealous of me and you. I can feel the tension between you two."

Aiden raised an eyebrow and put his hands on Becca's shoulders spinning her around, showing Becca Isaac and Beth laughing.

"Yeah well looks like she's already preoccupied."

"Well they do look cute together."

Aiden glanced over at Isaac and Beth seeing Beth's eyes flicker over to them and pulled Becca closer to him.

"I bet thats what they're saying about us."

Realizing that Aiden wanted to make Beth jealous Becca leaned into him.

"Hmmm i'd prefer to think we're more hot than cute."

Aiden grinned and turned to look at Beth, meeting her eyes for a brief second. Releasing Becca he left the room followed by his confused looking twin. Beth hurried over to Becca not looking happy.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and Aiden."

Becca shrugged.

"I can hang out with whoever i want."

"I thought you were invested in Stiles?"

"I don't know, Stiles is cute and all, but i quite enjoy the danger that comes with a werewolf, you should know what i mean what with Isaac and all."

Beth ran her hand through her hair then smiled a fake bright smile at Becca.

"See you at the party."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I found this chapter quite fun to right XD  
Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving at her apartment Beth headed straight for the shower before picking out her outfit. After finishing in the shower she wrapped a fluffy towel around her and opened her wardrobe looking for a dress.

"Looks like i came at the right time."

Spinning on her bare heels Beth flashed her red eyes seeing Aiden laying on her bed his hands behind his head.

"Get out."

Aiden pouted mockingly.

"Awhh and here i was hoping you'd give me a tour of your new place."

"You have legs, you can walk around and look at it yourself."

Rolling his eyes he hopped up from the bed and made his way over to her. Seeing the two dresses she had in her hands he picked them up looking at them both.

"Wear this one."

He handed her one back tossing the other one onto the floor. Holding the dress in front of her she examined it then looked up to talk to Aiden

finding he had gone. Frowning in confusion she shrugged and began to get dressed. Slipping on the dress Aidan had picked her she frowned as it was perfect. The dress was a tight black and short bodycon dress with sheer crochet sides that laced down each side of the dress. She then went to address her hair styling it in loose tousled curls. Once she had finished with her hair she added a thick cat eye and a nude lip. Satisfied she slipped on a pair of matching nude shoes. Picking up her car keys she climbed behind the wheel and drove her maserati to Becca's house. Hearing the thudding of music and the laughter of already drunk people Beth entered the house someone automatically thrusting a plastic cup with an alcoholic drink in it. Looking through the throng of dancing classmates she tried to locate Becca. Catching sight of the girl with sleek straight hair and a short, pink Aline dress she followed her trail off into the kitchen of the house. Standing at the doorway she frowned seeing Becca hug Aiden.

"You owe me a dance."

Pouting she moved off to the balcony to get away from the two who had started to get on her nerves.

"Don't be such a grump i brought proper drink."

Looking over her shoulder she smiled seeing the most favourable of the two twins.

"Ethan, i thought you were with Danny?"

Ethan shrugged then lifted up a large bottle filled with a light purple liquid.

"Is that wolfsbane?"

"Well since regular alcohol can't get us drunk, i figured i'd bring my own, it'll make the party much funner."

Beth smiled then took the bottle from Ethan taking a huge gulp. She scrunched her face up as the liquid burnt her throat and smiled seeing  
Ethan doing the same.

"So where is Danny?"

"He went to find, Becca"

"Yeah well she won't be too hard to find, you just need to look for your twin and she'll be clinging to his arm"

Ethan tried to hold back laughter.

"Ah so thats why you're out here on your own."

"Nope, i was just bored."

"I've known you how long Beth?, i know when your lying."

Beth scowled jutting out her bottom lip and reached for the bottle. After taking a sip she smirked at Ethan she then began to move further into  
the crowd of dancing people. Pulling a random girl from her english class onto the table with her, Beth kicked her shoes off into a corner and began dancing on the table. After drinking half the contents of the bottle she had took from ethan she started to feel a little tipsy and slowed down her dancing to stop herself from falling. The girl that was dancing with her had gotten either tired or bored and had left her to go get some alcohol.  
Looking out over the people partying Beth spotted Aiden and Becca dancing together and laughing. Leaping down from the table she scooped up her shoes putting them back on her feet and pushed through everyone making her way up to the two.

"Look who found their dancing shoes."

Aiden smirked and looked at Becca who had her lips pressed together trying not to laugh.

"Why you jealous or something?."

Beth rolled her eyes and took another sip from the bottle of wolfsbane and alcohol.

"That would imply that i care, and we've already established that i don't."

"Oh come on Beth, dance with us"

Becca pouted.

"Nah, you two look good together, by all means Becks take him out for a spin, he looks like he could use it."

Beth twirled off into the group of people and Becca sighed turning to Aiden.

"Well that went well."

Aiden was sulking and walked off probably to find either Beth or Ethan. Picking up a drink Becca gulped down the contents discarding the empty plastic cup and picking up another. Becca decided to bring the party upstairs heading over to to the hallway up the stairs, clinging to the railing as she made her way up drunkenly. Leaning over the banister she looked over the dancing people spotting Stiles looking up to her and moving closer.

"It's so high up here"

She giggled and took another drink from a cup that was lying around. Stiles looked up from the bottom of the banister she was leaning over.

"Your drunk, maybe she should end the party and send everyone home."

Becca pouted and sighed hoisting herself up onto the banister.

"Fine let me just come down to tell everyone."

Stiles eyes widened in fear as the girl tried to balance on the banister.

"Um you're joking right, the stairs are right there"

"Oh come on Stiles i'm having fun, it is a party after all."

"Becca if you fall you'll probably end up breaking your neck or spine and dying, and that will be very bad, no terrible actually."

Becca jutted out her lip and continued to climb over the banister hanging over the edge.

"Oh my god Becca, just climb back over and i'll come up okay, i don't want you to fall."

Becca laughed swinging on the banister.

"Its not even that high, i bet i can jump."

"Becca, do not jump!"

Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Do you dare me."

"No i do not, now get back on the other side."

Becca giggled again.

"So demanding, look no hands."

Becca took her hands off the banister and turned to Stiles who was partly covering his eyes.

"You know Becca you are the reason i am going to be in an early grave, i wouldn't be surprised if i have a heart attack and drop down dead right now."

"i'm not going to fall"

Becca waved her hands then pretended to fall and grabbed the banister.

"Woah that was close."

Becca erupted into peals of laughter and Stiles sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair.

"All right Becca your freaking hilarious now just climb back over."

Leaning back away from the banister she turned her head towards Stiles.

"But this is fun."

Leaning out a bit too far Becca lost her grip on the banister and began tumbling to the floor. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact of the floor to hit her and opened her eyes when it never came. It took her a few moment to realize Stiles had caught her and she looked to him immediately sobering up.

"I knew you'd catch me."

Stiles held her a little too tightly reluctant to set her back down on her feet.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Stiles was watching Becca intently and she met his gaze. Their faces were inches apart and Becca parted her lips to speak as tiles bent his head down kissing her softly. Stiles pulled away and put her down on her feet and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't of."

Becca pulled Stiles' lips back to hers to get him to stop rambling.

"Thank you for saving me."

Beth was leaning against one of the doorways drinking the last remains of the bottle from ethan and dumped it on someone walking past her, seeing Isaac and Scott stood talking to Lydia and Allison. Making her way over to the group she flashed them a smile.

"Have you seen Stiles?"

Scott was darting his head around trying to find his best friend.

"Sorry Scotty can't say i have."

Lydia and Allison left the group to go get drinks and Scott followed shortly after leaving Beth and Isaac alone together.

"So fancy putting a girl out of her misery and dancing with her?"

Isaac shook his head.

"I don't dance."

Beth batted her eyelashes.

"I promise not to step on your feet"

Isaac grinned but still shook his head.

"Oh come on you are at a party, full of hot girls, you're single and you're well you're you."

"So what do you suppose i do, grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder and take her out on the dance floor."

"Yes!"

Isaac shrugged smirking.

"Okay then."

Isaac grabbed Beths waist and hooked his arms under her legs hoisting her up over his shoulder, causing her to squeal.

"I didn't mean literally!"

Beth began giggling uncontrollably and Isaac laughed with her setting her on her feet.

"I thought that werewolves can't get drunk?"

Still laughing beth added.

"Not on normal people alcohol they can't."

Isaac twirled Beth and she laughed.

"Your good at this."

Isaac pulled her close smiling.

"You better remember this because its never going to happen again."

Beth smiled then pouted when Isaac's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and frowned.

"Derek needs me."

Beth nodded hiding her disappointment.

"Kay, i'll go find the others."

Becca had dragged Stiles outside by the pool where there was less people around. Scott appeared by the two greeting them.

"Er Becca can i borrow Stiles i need to talk to him"

Becca shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Walking along the edge of the pool Becca headed over to a particularly broody Aiden.

"Still no luck?"

Aiden shook his head.

"Well what happened you went to find her-"

"And she was with Isaac."

Becca scrunched up her face in confusion and disgust.

"Isaac, what the hell is she doing with Isaac? I'm I'm revolted and i'm going to talk to her. I'm going to talk some sense into her clearly dysfunctional brain."

Aiden raised an eyebrow at the drunken girl infront of him and she burst out into a series of giggles. Beth walked up to the two groaning when she noticed becca's current state.

"Can you stop with the giggling, i'm starting to get a migrane."

Becca began to laugh louder at this and beth growled looking around for something to shut the girl up with.

"Someones a moody drunk."

"i'm not drunk, i need another drink."

Beth looked around to see if she could find Ethan and get another drink but couldnt find him anywhere.

"Here have mine."

Becca thrusted her cup of booze towards Beth accidently dropping it and spilling it on Beth's dress. Beths eyes glowed red and she growled.

"This dress was not cheap!"

Becca continued to giggle.

"oops"

Livid Beth pushed the girl into the pool causing her to scream. Stiles rushed from his place beside Scott to fish her out. Becca got out the pool and stiles wrapped a coat around her.

"You bitch!"

Beth smiled an eerily calm smile.

"Sweetie if you want a bitch, then you'll get one"

A girl from the party walked up to Becca to see if she was alright.

"Oh my god Becca are you okay?"

Becca nodded and Beth smirked flshing up behind the girl. Grabbing hold of the girls spine she crushed it in her hand

"Paralysed from the waist down."

Beth crunched the spine once more.

"And dead."

Letting go of the body she watched as it slumped to the floor.

"Thats one body, i can easily make it a second, a twentieth or a hundreth"

Beth looked around and saw scott was sending everyone home. Becca furious grabbed a drink and was about to throw it over Beth when  
Stiles stopped her.

"She's already pissed off, dont give her another reason to kill you."

Becca frowned dropping the drink to the floor. Aiden began towing Beth away from Becca.

"You're an idiot, your actions wont go down well with deucalion, and me and Ethan will be the ones getting the blame , you know that right?"

Beth growled pulling herself out of aidens grasp.

"I don't care"

Aidne rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her again.

"Not know you while your drunk you won't, but tomorrow you will, especially when you go to see deucalion."

Beth frowned but let aiden lead her off anyways.

"Where are my keys?"

Ethan appeared not looking happy.

"Here, but your not driving"

He tossed the keys to Aiden who caught them.

"Now i am going to go back to the others and explain about all of this, and leave you for Aiden to handle."

Beth whined and scratched at Aiden to get her keys.

"I'm not giving them to you, so stop."

"Fine, but i'm not getting in the car."

Aiden sighed.

"Either you get in the car willingly or i'll throw you in myself."

Beth folded her arms defieant.

"Alright then."

Picking her up Aiden ignored her protesting and put her in the back. Sliding behind the wheel he drove off to her apartment. Beth was sulking and refused to get out the car when they arrived.

"I'm not getting out."

Aiden huffed.

"First you don't want to get in, now you dont want to get out."

Throwing her over his shoulder he entered the apartment and set her down on her feet.

"There, happy now?"

Beth jutted out her bottom lip pouting.

"No."

"Youre ridiculous."

Beth began to stumbl to her room losing her balance and Aiden steadied her which she did not like..

"Get off me."

"You were going to fall, i was helping."

"I can heal."

"Not while your drunk."

Aiden wouldnt let go of Beth and she grabbed his hand and snapped it to get himto let go of her.

Aiden hissed and set his wrist back in place allowing it to heal.

"It was a bad idea getting you drunk."

Beth pouted and headed to the kitchen looing through the cupboards. Pulling out a bootle of alcohol she fumed when aiden took it off her and emptied the contents down the sink.

"I think youve had enough to drink for tonight."

Scowling Beth hopped onto the kitchen counter and pulled out her phone.

"who are you calling?"

"My dad."

Aiden widened his eyes and took the phone from Beth turning it off.

"Hey!"

"Trust me you'll thank me in the morning for not drunk dialing."

Beth stretched her arms and yawned, the effects of the alcohol making her drowsy. Picking her up Aiden took her to her room receiving little protest from her. Setting her down on the edge of the bed he handed her his shirt.

"Change, sit, lie sleep."

Beth whined.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

Aiden rolled his eyes at Beth and she stuck out her tongue in response. Changing out of the dress was wearing she slipped on the shirt Aiden had gave her and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Go to sleep Beth."

"But i'm not tired."

Beth batted her eyelashes at Aiden.

"If i have to pin you to the bed, until you fall asleep i will."

Beth smiled seductively.

"Kinky."

Aiden laughed as she pulled him closer and grabbed her wrists pushing her down on the bed. Leaning in close to her he whispered.

"Sleep."

Letting go of her Aiden left the room and she flopped on the bed letting her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up she winced at the bright light and shut her eyes tight rolling over. Reopening them she moaned seeing Aiden laid opposite grinning at her.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

Wincing Beth clutched her head.

"I know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool."

Aiden smirked and Beth scooted closer to him half asleep.

"Why do i feel like I've hit by a bus."

"I think it's called a hangover."

"Yeah well it sucks."

Aiden laughed showing a bright smile.

"What happened last night."

Tilting his head to the side Aiden smirked.

"You don't remember?"

Beth bit her lip and shook her head.

"Was it bad?"

Aiden grinned not telling her anything. Now fully awake Beth stretched her tired limbs not intentionally brushing her hand against Aidens arm. Aiden pulled her so she was flush against his chest and smirked.

"It was very bad."

"Okay this is getting very morning after, so i am getting out of this bed."

Aiden laughed as she climbed out the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So what exactly did i do that was very bad."

Not moving from his spot on her bed Aiden looked up at her.

"Well you got drunk, pushed Becca in a pool, which was hilarious by the way and killed someone."

Beth widened her eyes in shock.

"I killed someone? Why the hell didn't you try to stop me"

"Well even if i did try, you wouldn't have listened, you're not a very friendly drunk."

"Oh my god, i need to go talk to Becca...wait"

Beth stopped from pacing around her room and turned to Aiden.

"What does Deucalion know about last night."

"Ethan told him everything."

"Well what did he say?"

"He wasn't exactly thrilled."

Aiden pulled out his phone checking a text.

"You need to go shower, as much as i'd love to join i gotta get to school."

Beth narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean i..."

"Deucalion thinks me and Ethan are bad influences, he has something important to do today and he wants you with him."

Beth frowned.

"You mean he wants me out of the way."

Aiden shrugged and jumped up from the bed.

"Well my dad can wait, i need to talk to Becca."

Aiden shook his head but still kept a smile on his face.

"See you at school then."

Rolling out of bed she headed to the shower stopping short in front of the mirror furrowing her brows in confusion. Why was she wearing Aiden shirt? Shaking her head she hopped into the shower. Once she was finished she then made to select her outfit for the day; a blue lace tee and light grey skinny jeans. Finishing off her look she slipped on a pair of matching blue heels.  
Leaving her hair in tousled waves she applied minimal makeup only consisting of a clear gloss and cat eye liner. Picking up her bag and her keys she tossed her bag over her shoulder and slipped behind the wheel of her Maserati.

Arriving at the school she made her way over to Becca.

"Boo"

Becca jumped then frowned seeing it was Beth.

"You know now i finally get why Stiles and Scott wanted me to stay away from you."

"I do apologise, seems i have quite the temper when i'm drunk."

"You think i'd forgive you with an apology like that? You pushed me in a pool, ruined my dress, and killed an innocent."

"Oh come on it was one person."

"One person that had a family."

"Well yeah, but technically it was your fault."

Becca opened her mouth appalled.

"How is you killing someone my fault!"

"I remember being mad at you"

"Oh my god you are unbelievable, the reason you were mad at me was because of Aiden."

Beth pursed her lips.

"Go talk to Aiden Beth, he'll fill you in."

Becca strutted off and Beth went to find Aiden, who was out on the cross-country track. Making her way to them she smelt blood and made her way to a tree with a body tied to it.  
A girl shrieked and Beth noticed that a small audience had formed around the body.  
Shortly after the twins stood by her side looking at the body and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Another one, how long is this going to go on exactly?"

The twins shrugged.

"Deucalion wants you at Derek Hale's apartment by the way."

Beth turned to Ethan.

"I know, i'll go in my time."

Aiden shifted uncomfortably.

"You know maybe you should go now"

Beth narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What are you up to?"

The twins exchanged glances.

"Nothing."

Beth folded her arms over her chest.

"You're lying"

The two stayed silent and Beth growled leaving them.

Beth headed to her locker collecting the books she would need for the next few lessons. Closing it she flashed her red eyes menacingly and growled seeing Aiden stood by her.

"Is there any need for the hostility?."

"Yes. You lied."

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Deucalion told us not to get you involved, that's why he wanted you with him."

"And what is it i'm not supposed to get involved with?"

Aiden opened and closed his mouth debating on whether to tell her. Glancing to the side he saw Isaac and Scott approaching stopping at the lockers opposite. Beth, knowing Aiden wasn't going to tell her anytime soon made to move away from him, surprised when he pulled her too him kissing her. Beth tried to wriggle out of his grasp only for Aiden to tighten his arms around her like a vice. Growling she bit his lip drawing blood eventually getting him to release her and dart off laughing. Turning her head Beth saw Scott looking annoyed and Isaac looking hurt and pissed off. The two left and livid Beth went to follow Aiden her claws extended. Seeing Beth, Becca quickly pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Your eyes."

Beth seethed baring her fangs.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Who?"

Beth snarled.

"Aiden."

"What did he do?"

"He Kissed me."

Becca looked puzzled.

"Wait hold up a second, what's so bad about that."

"He was using me to piss off Isaac and Scott."

"Okay that is bad, but i'm not letting you leave here until you calm down, school is not the place to have a killing spree."

Beth nodded and closed her eyes opening them when they returned to her usual color. The two girls parted and Beth stomped off heading to chemistry. Slipping into the empty seat beside Scott, Beth cocked her head to the side noticing Isaac on edge. Hearing footsteps in the corridor she realized it was the twins and was about to ask to be excused from class when Isaac jumped up.

"Can i go to the Bathroom please?"

Isaac left the classroom and Scott sprang out of his chair.

"I have to go to the bathroom too."

"One at a time please."

"But i really have to go, like medical emergency have to go."

Beth listened intently to Isaac and the twins. Hearing the impact of a fist hitting someone Beth sighed then cocked her head in confusion as she smelt Ethan's blood. A loud crash was heard by the people in the classroom and Beth assumed it was someone crashing into the lockers. Mr Harris left the classroom to see what was going on and Beth darted out her seat to find Ethan on the floor and Isaac stood over him looking confused. Looking up she caught a glimpse of Aiden disappearing around the corner and followed after him.

"What the hell goes on inside that head of yours, and it better be good because right now i feel like ripping your head off."

Aiden rolled his eyes at Beth's dramatic threat.

"Deucalions orders."

"Oh so Deucalion told you to use me to piss them off then beat up your own brother and blame it on Isaac."

Aiden sighed.

"Deucalion told us to piss them off."

"You are unbelievable."

Angry Beth stormed off.

"Beth wait!"

* * *

Meeting up with Becca at lunch Beth leaned against the wall whilst the girl got herself an apple.

"You and Aiden kiss and make up yet."

Beth glared at Becca.

"You have the tact of a hand grenade."

"Sorry."

"So, do you know why Isaac beat up Ethan?"

"It was Aiden."

"Why would Aiden beat up his own brother"

"They wanted to frame Isaac"

"Why would they want to frame him though?"

Beth narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Tell Scott the twins are planning something, i'm off to go talk to my darling daddy."

Parking her Maserati Beth hopped out of the car and made her way down an empty alleyway to Derek's apartment. Hearing someone follow her she extended her claws and fangs spinning around and pinning the person to the wall.

"Beth, calm down it's Jana."

Beth shifted back into her human form.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jana shrugged fixing her hair.

"Cora came here looking for Derek a few months ago, first time i heard anything from her was earlier on, she said that she needed help killing an enemy."

"Oh yeah, i forgot you two were chummy"

Jana began to walk to the apartment.

"I'd wait a little while, before going in their if i where you."

Jana narrowed her eyes.

"Why what's going on?"

"My dad is having a little, er chat with Derek, don't worry i'm going in now, so he wont any of them."

"Why do i have to stay out here?"

"Because my dad may not kill you but Kali and Ennis on the other hand"

Jana rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Beth smiled.

"See you in a bit."

Beth walked off entering the building. Walking through the door of the Apartment she saw Kali had a pole shove through Derek who was  
crouched on the floor bleeding heavily.

"Oh honey you look awful."

Stepping further into the room she had the attention of everyone that was there.

"Took you long enough."

Kali removed her eyes from Derek to Beth briefly.

Beth rolled her eyes and made her way over to the couch flopping on it.

"Sorry, i got held up"

Deucalion acknowledged Beth's presence then turned to Derek.

"You see, the reason why i'm always invested in someone with new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts, the stronger the individual parts the greater the whole. When i lost my sight, one of my betas assumed i wasn't fit for my role anymore, tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alpha's i didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine, i became stronger faster, more powerful than i had ever been. I tested this new ability by killing another one of them, in fact i killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole."

Deucalion bent down in front of Derek and pulled his head up, placing his hand over Derek's face.

"You were right Kali, he looks like his mother."

Deucalion rose from his feet and began walking around the apartment while Beth watched on unamused and bored.

"You'll get to know me Derek, just like your mother did."

Derek spat out more blood as he spoke.

"Know you, i know what you are, you're a fanatic."

Deucalion placed his cane on the table turning to Derek.

"Know me?, You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of all alphas."

Thunder and lighting became visible through the window and Beth rolled her eyes at the dramatics.

"I am the apex of apex predators,i am death destroyer of worlds,"

Deucalion's voice boomed as he growled out the words.

"I AM THE DEMON WOLF!"

Deucalion's aviators cracked and Beth saw Cora cowering in fear and Ennis looking uneasy. Kali removed the metal pole from Derek who slumped to the floor. Deucalion took off his shades.

"I hate when that happens."

Deucalion began to leave aided by Kali and Ennis followed behind them lingering a little.  
Shortly after they left Jana entered the building and ran towards Derek and Cora.

"What the hell Beth! You said you weren't going to let any of them get hurt."

"No, i said i wasnt going to let any of them get killed, and their both breathing."

Cora looked up from beside Derek and Beth took it as her cue to leave.

"Jana, i' so glad you came."

Jana smiled.

"Can't let my best friend down can i"

Cora smiled widely at her friend then turned back to Derek worry on her face.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Jana motioned for Cora to give her some space and examined Derek's wound.

"Get me some water and some towels, the wound needs cleaning."

Cora hurried of to find some leaving Derek and Jana alone. Jana helped Derek over to the couch.

"How do you know my sister?"

"I bumped into her on the way back from my little sisters funeral, she was crying and i asked her what was wrong and she told me about the fire. She said she had lost all her family, and we both had no one so we took each other in, we've been friends ever since, or family rather."

A ghost of a smile formed on Derek's face.

"Thank you."

Jana furrowed her brow.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

Jana nodded smiling at Derek.

"You know she talked about you all the time, i could never get her to stop, the only time she did was when she was sleeping."

Derek let out a small laugh then winced a little.

"She was so happy to here you were alive to."

Derek looked pained and sad.

"I've disappointed her, i know i have, she sees me as a disappointment."

"Your not a disappointment Derek, she doesn't see you as anything other than her big brother that she loves more than anyone."

Derek and Jana held each others gaze then Cora reentered the room breaking them two apart.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, so pretty horrible stuff is going to happen next time XD  
Follow, favorite and review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long!**

**My laptop broke and it took a while to get fixed and I haven't really had the time to update**

Anyways I hope you forgive and thanks to those that haven't given up on me yet :D

* * *

Becca was getting changed into workout clothes ready for her training with Allison. Allison had said that the first thing they were going to do was go for a run then start with the weapons. Becca pulled on her light blue thermal shirt and leggings then pulled her hair into a high pony. After tying the laces of her matching light blue running shoes she picked up her phone and headed out to meet Allison.

The two girls went for a jog stopping at a small clearing in the woods. Allison then began emptying her bag taking out weapons.

"This is my crossbow, I prefer to use this the most but I know how to use the other things."

Rebecca walked over to the bag and picked up a knife that had a ring on the end.

"Those are fun to use too, they are-"

"I know what they are, they are Chinese ring daggers."

Allison smiled looking impressed.

"Very good."

Becca beamed.

"Okay so we'll start with the basics.

Allison opened up another bag which contained a series of arrows.

"Okay these arrows all have different purposes. The ones on the left are reinforced steel, makes them stronger, the ones on the right are flares, and the ones in the middle can be set on fire."

Rebecca nodded taking in the information.

"So when do I get to use them."

Allison laughed.

"I'll get you used to the normal ones first."

Becca pouted went along with it anyways. Allison handed Becca a smaller version of her own crossbow.

"Okay so first hold it like this."

Allison showed Becca how to hold it and Becca mimicked her.

"Good now I want you to focus on that middle tree...keep your focus then pull back on the trigger of the bow."

Becca frowned confused and Allison went through the instructions again showing her. Allison fired the arrow hitting the target perfectly.

"Okay now your turn Becca."

Becca nodded then moved into position.

"Good now just keep focus, pull back on the trigger and let go when your ready."

Becca took a deep breath then did as Allison told her releasing the trigger sending the arrow off, just missing the tree."

"Not bad."

Allison and Becca spun around to where the voice was coming from pointing their weapons toward the figure.

"Easy there girls I'm here to help."

Becca lowered her weapon and Allison still looked hesitant. Becca turned to Allison.

"It's fine she's not going to do anything"

Allison narrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust her, she killed that girl at your party."

Beth rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree with the target.

"And she was drunk then, trust me I'm not ever going to do that again, hangover was a killer."

Allison looked between Beth and Becca then eventually lowered her crossbow.

Beth looked towards Becca and gestured to the crossbow.

"Come on then show me what you can do."

Becca gave Beth a look.

"Your not going to be able to protect yourself from a werewolf if you only practice with trees."

Becca pursed her lips.

"Becca, your used to throwing pom poms, try throwing some knives, can't be that different."

"They're chinese ring daggers"

Becca stated matter of factly.

"Whatever just throw them at me."

"Maybe you should practice with a non moving target first."

Allison looked unsure.

"Come on Allycat, I know you'd be happy to see me with a bunch of daggers in me, in fact why don't you have the first shot, show Becca what to do."

Allison sighed then took the daggers handing them to Becca. Becca rolled the dagger over in her palm then let out a laugh.

"Wow you actually think I'll hit you."

Beth shrugged.

"What can I say I'm an optimist."

Becca got ready to throw the dagger when she heard a rustling in the woods.  
Beth looked indifferent and Allison looked slightly worried.

"Hello is anyone one there?"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"It's probably a bird."

Becca continued to call out.

"Anyone out there?"

"It's a bird Becca, it's not going to talk back."

Becca huffed then turned back to Beth ready to throw a dagger. Beth switched her feet and swung her arms talking in a sing-song voice.

"I'm waiting."

Becca threw a dagger at Beth and she caught it between her fingers then tossed the dagger back at Becca.

Becca looked at the dagger then to Beth debating on whether to tell her something.

"As I friend I need to tell you something...but promise you wont get mad and get anyone hurt."

"What is it?"

Beth cocked her head in interest.

"The other day...when you left school to go see your dad..."

"Just tell me."

"I saw Aiden and he was flirting with lydia"

Beth took a long breath to control her anger at what she had heard and realized she wasn't obviously doing a very good job because Allison and Becca were looking terrified and had their weapons raised.  
Fixing her hair she shot the two a smile then turned to Becca who was clutching the knife.

"Try again."

Becca hesitated a little then made to throw the dagger again, hearing someone approach spun around and instinctively threw the dagger in that direction. Hearing a growl Becca knew she had hit a werewolf. They all moved closer and Beth burst out laughing seeing Aiden with a dagger in his side.

"You know becks, I think you're getting the hang of it."

Aiden growled and Beth moved closer to him smirking.

"Here let me help."

Beth grabbed the hilt of the dagger and instead of pulling it out twisted the dagger pushing it further in his side. Aiden snarled his eyes flashing red.

"I'm still mad at you sweetheart."

Beth then took the bloody dagger out of Aiden's side and dumped it on the ground.  
Aiden raised an eyebrow looking at the knife.

"Is that me forgiven then?"

Beth cocked her head to the side as if considering it.

"Nope, but maybe if you stand still and let Becca throw her fancy knives at you I might reconsider forgiving you."

Allison looked between the two.

"Actually their mine."

Becca nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"Can you two take your lovers tiff else where I have self-defence to learn."

Aiden smirked and Beth flashed her red eyes in warning growling.

"Yeah you aren't exactly helping."

Beth pouted.

"If I promise to be good can i stay and help."

Becca narrowed her eyes and pointed at Aiden.

"What about him?"

Beth turned to Aiden who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He can leave."

Aiden walked towards Beth.

"Actually, sorry to disappoint ladies but we both need to leave."

Aiden leaned in whispering to Beth.

"Deucalion wants us, it's important."

Beth huffed.

"Fine."

Beth began to walk off looking over her shoulder at Becca.

"Good luck with your training warrior princess."

"Good luck with daddy."

Beth smirked heading off to meet the others , Aiden following behind her.

"So I head you upgraded from the bank vault to an actual apartment."

Aiden nodded.

"Yeah,if you ever get lonely you can always come back and live with us, I don't mind sharing my bed."

Aiden winked and Beth growled at him.

"Not going to happen sweetheart."

Aiden huffed.

"Maybe Lydia will take up your offer though."

Aiden sighed.

"Deucalion knows that either Lydia or Danny is important the others, he asked us to figure out which one."

"And what the best way for you to find out is by seducing them."

Beth's anger was escalating and Aiden tried to lighten the mood.

"You should be proud, I'm taking a page out of your book"

Beth glared at Aiden and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Beth, lighten up for gods sake, there's nothing going on between me and Lydia"

"You lied."

"Because you would have gotten pissed off"

"What like I am now?"

Aiden opened his mouth to speak when Beth's phone began to ring.

"Hey"

"Hey its Jana, I kinda need to speak to you, like now."

"Can't it wait? daddy is calling"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about can't you come here first."

Beth glanced at Aiden who was listening to the conversation.

"I kinda cant and I'm not exactly alone so its going to have to wait"

A long sigh was heard on the other end of the phone.

"I'll talk to you later."

The line went dead and Beth put her phone away.

"What was that about?"

"No idea, but daddy has quite the temper when he doesn't get things his way so whatever it is it can wait."

Aiden snorted.

"Just like someone else I know"

Beth narrowed her eyes frowning at him and continued to walk out the woods.

"Who was on the phone by the way?"

"An old friend."

"Her name was Jana right? How come she sounds familiar?"

"You met her once or twice."

"I did?"

Aiden's features were confused.

"You don't remember her?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Then let me re jog your memory. Lets see she was human when I first met her, we became best friends and you for some reason killed her family and tried to kill her so I bit her and she turned. After she got used to being a werewolf she skipped town found a pack to hang with."

"Oh yeah I remember her, why were you talking to her?"

Beth shrugged.

"We keep in touch."

"Wait she said she needed to see you"

Beth ruffled her hair and bit her lip.

"She's in town isn't she?"

"Nope."

"She is isn't she."

Beth sighed turning to Aiden.

"Don't tell Deucalion's she's here, he'll kill her."

Aiden nodded.

"I wont, but why do you care if she lives or dies, she left"

"I told her to leave."

Aiden gave her a look wanting her to explain more and Beth shook her head.

"It's a long story."

The two eventually turned up to the apartment building the alphas were staying at and headed to the elevator.

"You sure you don't want to leave your little apartment and stay with us? We have the penthouse."

Aiden winked and Beth scoffed.

"I like my little apartment its cozy"

When they finally got to the penthouse Beth entered with Aiden smiling approvingly at the interior of the house. The rest of the pack was gathered around a table stopping their conversation when they felt the presence of the two.

"Well this looks important, care to fill me in?"

Kali spoke up.

"Were going to get Derek, tonight."

Beth raised her eyebrows.

"I really don't get why you want Derek, I mean he's not winning any awards for worlds best alpha"

Kali shot Beth a warning glance.

"There's an abandoned shopping mall not that far from here. We'll meet him there."

"And he knows this?"

"He'll find us, and he'll probably bring his pack too."

"Threaten his pack and he'll comply, that's definitely going to work."

Kali smirked.

"Oh we're going to do so much better, we'll threaten his sister."

"Well sounds like you thought this one out a lot, but I kinda have stuff to do so let me know how it goes."

Beth made a move to walk away when Ennis stepped in front of her.

"Your coming with us Bethany."

Beth pouted turning to her father who had spoken then back to Ennis who was blocking her way.

"We do this as a pack."

"Fine"

The other alphas moved about making themselves busy leaving Deucalion and Bethany remaining.

"For now our target is Derek, but I'd still like to see what Scott is made of."

Beth cocked her head intrigued that her father was interested in Scott.

"You see Derek and Scott both have different ideas of how they want things to play out and that in itself has put a rift between them two. Derek will come with his sister and one of his betas, Scott will want to talk alone therefore he wont expect there."

Beth began to understand the plan.

"So we hide and let thing play out see which way it goes."

Deucalion nodded.

"Exactly."

After some time they headed to the abandoned mall and all took their positions. Beth hid in the shadows but made sure she could see everywhere else from where she was. The other alphas in her pack spread themselves along the floors of the buildings and Ennis nodded his head at her in acknowledgment as he passed her on his was to his hiding spot. Beth looked over to see that Deucalion was perched on a set of broken escalators. Beth heard the faint purring of a motorcycle engine and knew Scott was somewhere in the building. After a few moment he came into view along with Isaac ,which made Beth a little uneasy as she didn't really want him to get hurt, and Deucalion rose from where he was sat.

"You didn't come alone"

Scott nodded apologizing.

"Yeah this is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac."

Beth quickly scanned the room her eyes stopping on one corner. Derek was their. He walked out of the shadowed area coming into view of Scott and Isaac with Cora and Boyd not far behind. Beth widened her eyes to see that Jana was with them and shook her head. That must have been what she was going to tell her. Jana must have sensed where Beth was because she was looking in the direction of her a worried but cautious look on her face.

"You knew I would do this, Derek don't. You cant do this and no one gets hurt, if someone else gets hurt-"

Derek interrupted pointing to Deucalion with a clawed finger.

"Him. just him."

Beth heard the amused tone in Deucalion's voice as he retorted.

"Just me? Now how does a blind man find his way into a place like this."

Deucalion opened his arms gesturing to the building.

"All on his own."

Scott turned his head looking around the room finally realizing the other alphas were there. Kali was the first to reveal herself sliding down a concrete column leaving claw marks trailing down from her hands and feet. Hearing a low growl erupt from her Scott and Isaac stepped back a little. Ennis was next coming up the escalators from the floor below them glancing quickly at Beth who still hidden pressed a finger to her lips. The twins then came into the view of the wolves standing on the floor of the ledge above. Beth left it a couple of moments before sliding into view casually leaning against a concrete column resting a stilettoed foot against it feigning a bored expression. Scott and Isaac looked shocked to see her there.

"Beth what are you doing here."

Beth shrugged.

"Honestly I was curious to see how this would play out, plus I was bored and in case you didn't realize this"

Beth gestured to her fellow alphas.

"Is my pack."

Taking the opportunity of Beth talking as a distraction Derek ran towards Deucalion growling only for Kali to leap in the air kicking him away with a clawed foot. The twins then flipped off the ledge landing by Beth's side morphed together. Beth watched as Derek and Kali both aimed hits at each other, Kali being the most successful of the two, and made no attempt to aid her pack in the fighting. She saw Boyd and Ennis slash at each other and looked on as Scott and Isaac exchanged glances. Isaac wolfed out and charged to the merged twins trying to take them on. Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot."

Jana had made her way toward Beth her hand raised to show she meant no harm."What are you doing here if you're not going to fight?"

Beth raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Everyone else is kinda preoccupied"

"You could help them."

"So could you."

Jana winced hearing the impact of someone hitting concrete and they both turned seeing Isaac on the floor. Scott shifted and growled at the merged wolf running towards him, just as Isaac did and was thrown into a wall. Cora noticed Beth in conversation with Jana and ran toward Beth to attack her. Not stopping conversation Beth easily blocked the girls attack and shoved her off into a pile on the floor before resuming her place back against the pillar. Jana looked conflicted seeing Cora hurt and wolfed out to aid Cora.  
Beth rolled her eyes at Jana.

"I had to do something otherwise she would have ruined my outfit"

Beth watched the rest of the fight from the sidelines seeing Derek make the odd hit at Kali. Scrambling to her feet Cora lunged at Ennis only for the larger wolf to take her down breaking her arm. Helping her friend Jana made to attack Ennis too easily being thrown to the ground. Beth turned to see how the twins were doing and saw Isaac and Scott both trying, and failing to defeat them, resulting in Scott getting a nasty scratch on his torso. Jana had joined in on the fight trying to help Derek against Kali receiving a gash on her face from a clawed kick. Kali then moved back to Derek sending him to the floor also. Ennis held Boyd down and Kali stalked up to him, delivering a roundhouse kick and clawing deeply into Boyds chest. In a matter of seconds Kali had her foot on Cora's throat, Boyd was held to the ground by Ennis and the twins had hold of Scott dragging him across the floor. Deucalion motioned towards Boyd and turned to Derek.

"Kill him"

Derek looked at Boyd who was severely injured.

"And the others can go"

At this the merged wolf that was the twins pulled Scott and Isaac up so that they were kneeling on the concrete floor. Deucalion began to walk down the escalator steps and Beth tilted her head curious as to what Derek would do.

"Your beaten, do it Derek take the first step."

Derek stood not making any movements and Kali scoffed.

"Are we serious with this kid look at him"

Kali looked him up and down repulsed.

"He's an alpha, to what a couple of useless teenagers."

Beth muttered under her breath.

"Exactly what I was saying"

Everyone turned to her briefly and Beth waved her hand to remind them she was still there.  
Deucalion turned to Scott.

"Some have more promise than others."

"Let him rise to the occasion then"

Kali looked at Scott expectantly then turned back to Derek.

"What'll it be? Pack or family."

Kali pressed her foot down harder on Cora's throat earning a whimper from the girl as she tried to break free. Beth heard footsteps in the building and moved around in time to see Allison shoot a flared arrow at the twins sending them flying to the ground causing them to separate. Becca came out from beside Allison andBbeth shook her head looking up at Becca.

"Your going to get yourself killed"

Becca turned to Beth then shot a flare at Kali causing her to screech.

"Your eyes, cover your eyes."

Beth quickly turned seeing Deucalion crouched on the escalators and moved her hand over her eyes to block out the white light. Becca targeted Kali again and Cora managed to wiggle free. Cora saw Beth moving to hide and ran toward her growling.

"You just don't give up do you."

Cora tried to take Beth out pushing her into a pillar and Beth cracked her head against Cora's getting the girl off her. Fixing her hair Beth smirked at Cora.

"Not a good idea sweetheart."

Allison was shooting flashbang arrows around the place and Beth struggled to see what the others in her pack were doing. Cora made to slash at Beth's face but Beth stopped her snapping the girls wrist.

"Take a hint honey"

Beth still keeping a firm grip on Cora moved around and crouched down to the girl on the floor. Raising a clawed hand Beth was about to strike her when an arrow was shot into her back causing her to drop Cora as she yelped in pain. Beth turned to the two girls firing arrows and seethed seeing it was Becca who had shot the arrow. Beth growled then seeing the firing had stopped saw that the two packs were regrouping. She slumped against the pillar and pulled the arrow out of her back but the arrowhead remained lodged in her skin. Cora and Isaac ran to Boyd to help him out the way and Scott moved to take on Ennis. The two hit at each other with equal barely knocking each other over. Ennis barged into Scott who flew back but gained his balance crouching on the floor. When he looked up his eyes were alpha red and Beth widened her eyes in surprise.

"So that's why Deucalion wants him."

She muttered to herself then turned back to scott who shook his head, his eyes returning to their normal yellow. Derek jumped on Ennis from behind and the two struggled edging closer and closer to the ledge over the three floor drop as they fought. Scott moved to help Derek slashing at Ennis' leg. Beth got a twisted feeling in her gut as she realized what was going to happen and shouted a warning at Ennis.

"Ennis move or you'll fall!"

Ennis ignored Beth and spun around stumbling over the edge and grabbed Derek pulling him with him. Hearing the loud thud of the two hitting the ground Beth slumped to the floor her mouth wide open in shock. Scott and the others in his pack reluctantly left leaving the alphas in the building. When they left Beth made a move to get up and winced remembering she still had the arrowhead lodged inside her. Beth could see the hurt and angry look on Kali's face and walked over to her to try to comfort her. Beth opened her mouth to speak but Kali stopped her not wanting to be comforted.

"You should get that wound sorted out."

Beth nodded.

"Anything you want me to do?"

Kali shook her head.

"I'll call you if we need you."

Kali motioned to the twins to follow her and Beth looked towards Deucalion who was watching on silently and furrowed her brows before heading to her apartment. Getting to her apartment the first thing Beth did was seek out a bottle of alcohol. She took a swig then set it on the table and took off her jacket. walking to her bedroom she moved to the vanity and hiked up her shirt so she could assess the wound. Beth growled seeing that the wound was infected and cursed Becca for using a poisoned arrow. Beth's eyes flashed red as she tried to dig out the arrowhead but found it impossible as every time she touched the arrow it burnt her hands. Beth moved around the house to try to find something to remove the arrowhead with and kicked the wall in frustration when she couldn't find anything. About an hour had passed and Beth was beginning to feel nauseous and angry over the arrowhead. Making another attempt to pull it out Beth seethed unable to do it.

"Need any help?"

Beth turned to Aiden and could see him looking concerned at the wound.

"I can do it myself."

Beth bit back sharply letting her anger out on Aiden.

"We'll judging by the bloody mess you've made of it seems you cant"

Beth glared and Aiden moved closer to her to look at the wound.

"Let me help."

Aiden spoke softly giving Beth puppy eyes and Beth gave in.

"Fine, but be quick it hurts like a bitch."

Aiden put a hand on Beth's hip steadying her as he moved the other to the wound to remove the arrowhead. Beth let out a small yip in pain as Aiden quickly pulled the arrowhead out and watched him toss it on her bedside table. Although the arrowhead was out the wound was still hurting and Aiden registered that Beth was still in pain. Aiden pulled Beth to him and intertwined his hand with hers. Confused Beth looked down at their hands and seeing the veins creep up Aiden's arm realized what he was doing.

"I can handle a little pain you don't have to do that."

Resting his chin on her shoulder Aiden spoke quietly in her ear.

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

Okay Aiden was making it really hard for her to stay mad at him. Beth bit her lip not sure what to say back to him.

"You should probably sleep let that heal"

Beth agreed and moved away from Aiden and perched on the end of the bed.

"What are we doing about Ennis?"

Aiden moved beside Beth and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"We took him back to the penthouse, Kali told me to come check up on you since your wound was pretty bad, in the morning we'll take Ennis to Morrell in the morning."

Beth nodded.

"I hope he's okay."

Aiden sighed

"Me too"

The long day was beginning to get to Beth and she yawned her eyelids beginning to flutter. Aiden moved off the bed so she could get her self comfy and Beth slid under the sheets falling into a slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry this took a little while for me to upload, i rewrote this chapter a couple of times.  
Also this chapter is kinda non linear and switches between different setting so bear with if it's a little weird :P**

**Anyways read and review my lovelies xxx**

* * *

Finding herself outside of the Hale house Beth frowned unable to remember how she ended up there. Hearing her name being called from inside the house she moved closer heading up the porch steps. Entering the house she was immediately engulfed in roaring flames. Stepping away from the fire she noticed she was not alone in the room, seeing a shadow in the corner. Whoever it was in the room with her was calling her name and she attempted to cross the length of the room to get to the figure. As she got closer the fire began to spread and the smoke clogged her lungs making her cough violently. Edging closer to the figure she dodged the tongues of fire that were reaching out to her and stopped still in her tracks when she finally realized who the figure was.

"Mom?"

The woman in front of Beth looked at her a sad look in her brown eyes

"You've got yourself in quite a mess haven't you dear"

Beth opened her mouth to speak but was shushed.

"Shh you need to listen"

Beth nodded listening to the authoritative voice.

"He needs your help Bethany"

Beth furrowed her brow.

"What? Who"

The woman opened her to speak but Beth couldn't hear her as the sound of the roaring flames drowned out her voice.

Beth shook her head.

"I can't hear you"

The woman made to take Beth's hands in hers but the flames flickered burning Beth causing her to jump back. Beth glanced at the wound on her arm hissing at the nasty burn. Looking back to the woman in the room with her Beth found she was gone and was now in the burning room alone.  
The fire was burning faster and brighter and the smoke was stealing every bit of oxygen left in the room. Beth screamed as the fire burnt her and found herself shouting out as the flames consumed her.

* * *

"Shhh Shhh Beth I'm here, I've got you its okay."

Beth jolted out of the nightmare shuddering violently a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin, and Aiden pulled her to him looking terrified for the girl. Beth's eye sockets hurt and every time she tried to open her eyes it felt like her skull was being ripped open. Aiden kept Beth in a tight grip cradling her to his chest.

"Aiden?"

Beth spoke barely managing to let out a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here its okay"

Beth nuzzled into Aiden a little and made another attempt to open her eyes. Opening her eyes her vision was hazed with a cloudy red and she blinked a few times trying to adjust to the pain as hot tears leaked down her face. Her head pounded and her body still shook as Aiden pushed her hair behind her ears.  
Looking up at him Beth felt immediately worried when she saw the scared look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Your eyes..."

Aiden trailed off not knowing whether he should continue.

"They're red."

Beth pouted slightly confused.

"I'm an alpha they're supposed to be red."

"No I mean...they're bleeding."

Beth moved away from Aiden toward the mirror to get a look at her eyes but lost her balance as soon as her feet touched the floor. Aiden quickly moved to catch her stopping her from hitting the floor. Noticing the burns on Beth's arms Aiden frowned.

"When did you get these."

Mirroring Aiden's confusion Beth spoke.

"I..but it was just a dream."

Catching sight of herself in the mirror Beth let out a squeak. Her eyes were terrifying. The whites of her eyes were red. Not the pinkish red of someone allergic to pollen that had been running through a grass field but a scarlet red stained by blood. And the tears that were falling down her face where infact blood tears.

"No wonder you looked freaked, I look creepy."

Aiden managed a small smile.

"You kinda do."

Feeling faint Beth leaned against Aiden for support.

"What happened to you? you were fine yesterday."

"I don't know I..I think the arrowhead was poisoned."

An explosion of pain burst in her chest and Beth sunk to the ground crying out.

"Aiden it hurts."

Aiden was panicking not sure what to do or how to help her. Moving to the ground he pulled her in his arms and began to absorb some of her pain.

"I'm scared Aiden."

"Don't be I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Beth smiled and opened her mouth to speak turning away from Aiden when she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Coughing violently she sputtered blood on the floor and Aiden moved pulling her hair out of the way.

"I don't know how to help you, tell me how to help you."~

Beth whimpered feeling excruciating pain every time she coughed up.

"Just... don't leave me...please"

"I won't I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Aiden picked Beth up careful not to cause her anymore pain and cradled her in his arms like a baby. Feeling weak Beth's eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open but unconsciousness was creeping in and she eventually let it take over.

* * *

"Greenberg hurry up and get on the bus, we're not waiting around for you."

Coach shouted and everyone hastily moved to the bus to get a seat with their friends. Checking that no hairs were out of place Becca straightened the pleats on her brown leather skirt before heading to the bus. Getting closer to the bus Becca frowned seeing Stiles helping a limping Scott onto the bus.

"Is he okay?"

Stiles and Scott turned to face the girl and Scott answered too quickly.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Raising an eyebrow Becca pushed the coffee she was holding towards him.

"Here you look like you need it more than me."

"Er thanks."

Scott took the cup and went to the back of the bus finding a seat with stiles. Realizing she had forgotten her purse. Turning around to get off the bus she was stopped by coach.

"Miss Appleby where do you think you are going?"

"I left my purse in my locker."

The coach narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be quick, I am on the track team"

Coach rolled his eyes and Becca smiled brightly.

"30 seconds go."

Hurrying to her locker Becca stopped seeing Ethan on his phone. Making her way to her locker she pretended not to be listening and rooted through her locker.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with Beth?"

"I I'm not sure her eyes were bleeding and she was coughing blood and she has burns on her arms"

Becca frowned confused and worried for her friend. What was wrong with her? Looking through the mirror in her locker she noticed that Ethan was mirroring her emotions and pretended to be fixing her hair .

"Where did the burns come from? Why is she bleeding? is she okay now?"

"I don't know, she passed out a little while ago, I don't know what to do, I'm scared we're going to lose her."

Becca felt sad hearing the pain in Aiden's voice and listened intently to the conversation.

"We're not going to lose her, take her to that vet Deaton, he'll know how to help her, and you need to tell Deucalion."

"It's all Becca's fault."

Becca froze feeling Ethan's eyes on her.

"She shot the poisoned arrow at Beth."

Taking it as her cue to leave Becca grabbed her purse and shut her locker before hurrying off back to the bus.

"That was longer than 30 seconds Miss Appleby"

"You we're actually counting?"

"I said 30 seconds and I meant 30 seconds and that took 3 minutes and 36 seconds."

Raising her eyebrows Becca shook her head deciding it was better to not argue.

"Sorry coach"

"You need to work on time management Miss Appleby"

Becca nodded sliding into an empty seat in front of Danny.

"Got it"

Turning to Danny she smiled.

"Hey cuz"

"Didnt know you were on the track team"

Becca shrugged flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"What can I say I'm a girl of many talents."

"Speaking of talent, are you going out with Ethan?"

Danny blushed not answering then waved over to Ethan who was just arriving on the bus.  
Ethan shot a cautious glance at Becca narrowing his eyes a little then turned to Danny smiling.

"Thanks for saving me a seat."

Coach blew the whistle he was wearing around his neck demanding everyone's attention.

"Is that everyone, is everyone here?"

Becca cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you have a list?"

Coach give her an odd look.

"Why would I have a list."

"Never mind forget I asked."

Just as the bus began to move Becca received a text from Allison.

**me and Lydia are following the bus from behind-A**  
**_why-B_**  
**worried about scott-A**  
**_try not to get caught :P- B  
_**  
Putting her phone away Becca moved seats sitting near Stiles and Scott.

"Okay he is definitely not okay"

Stiles looked up to see Becca in the seat in front of them then turned to Scott who had his eyes closed and was leaning against the window.

"Yo Scotty, hey still with me?"

Stiles snapped his fingers in front of Scotts face making him turn to him.

"Yeah er sorry whats the word?"

"Anachronism"

"Something that exists outside of his normal time."

"Nice, okay next word"

Becca watched as Stiles flicked through on his tablet.

"Incongruous"

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes, it's completely incongruous that we are sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some cross-country meet after what just happened...incongruous"

Becca bit her lip silently agreeing.

"Out of place, ridiculous absurd."

"Perfect okay next word um...darach. yeah darach its a noun"

Scott shot stiles a look and Becca rolled her eyes.

"We have to talk about it sometime okay."

"He's got a point"

The two turned to Becca and Stiles smiled at her.

"Thank you, and we're going to be stuck on here for like 5 hours, so why not?"

Scott turned away facing the window and Becca rolled her eyes again.

"Next word. Intransigent"

"Stubborn, obstinate"

The bus drove over a speed bump jolting everyone in their seat and Scott winced in pain.

"Oh buddy you okay?"

Scott winced not answering.

"Yeah...he's definitely definitely not okay."

Stiles sighed.

"We shouldn't have come, I knew it we shouldn't have come"

"We had to there's safety in numbers-"

"Well there's also death in numbers okay...its called a massacre, blood bath, carnage, slaughter,butchering wow that's a-"

"Stiles we get the point and he really does not look good."

Becca pointed to Scott who was in obvious pain.

"Alright Scott I'm telling coach"

"Yeah I think you should"

"No no no no , I'm alright"

Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Sure you are"

"Well you don't look alright, just let me see it."

Stiles moved to look at Scotts wound and Scott flinched moving away.

"I'm okay"

"Let me see it okay"

"Okay"

Scott lifted up his shirt exposing a deep bloodied gash along his side.

"Oh dude"

"And you came to school like that"

"I know it looks bad, but it's because they're from an alpha, it'll take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?"

Becca spun around in her chair briefly looking for the two and frowned seeing that they were actually fine.

"I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe Derek is dead"

Becca put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rolled her eyes seeing through the window at the back of the bus that Allison and Lydia were right behind them. Pulling out her phone she sent Allison a quick text.

_**if scott and stiles turn around they are totally going to notice you, slow down-B**_  
**thanks, how is he doing?-A**  
_**not so good...i'll let you know if he's any worse-B**_  
**kay, now stop texting me i'm driving!-A  
**  
Deciding to move back to her seat in front of Danny and Ethan Becca hurried across the bus seeing other students swapping around too.

"You two back in your seats!"

Coach whistled and Becca rolled her eyes muttering.

"Where did you think I was planning on going"

Coach shot her a glare then turned his attention to a kid whose name she couldn't remember.

"Jared, again car sick? Everytime, how do you even get on the bus?"

Drowning out the voice of coach Becca took out her compact mirror repinning the tiny braids that had become slack back into place around the crown of her head. Through the mirror she could see Ethan half turned listening in to Scott and Stiles conversation and strained her ears to try to hear, unable to over the chatter of the students on the bus. Glancing at Boyd and Isaac she saw Boyd's hand clawed and widened her eyes turning to Scott. Scott made his way over to Boyd muttering something to him then turned back around when he had calmed him. On his way back to his seat he looked at Becca and Becca followed him back over to the seat near Stiles.

"Crisis averted?"

"yeah"

"Okay good cause we got another problem"

Stiles moved letting Scott sit back down and waved hi to Becca.

"Ethan keeps checking his phone,like every 5 minutes,like he's waiting for something, like a message or a signal, I don't know something evil though I can tell I have a very perceptive eye for evil you know that"

"I don't like him sitting with Danny"

"Yeah neither do I"

The two turned to Becca.

"Oh no I'm not going over there."

"Why he's with your cousin"

"Because, I doubt after last night Ethan will be willing to talk to me, what are you doing?"

Stiles was fumbling for his phone and pulled it out.

"Seeing what he is waiting for"

"What?"

"I'm going to ask"

Becca heard a phone beep and turned around to see Danny pull out his phone. Danny turned around and looked at Stiles who smiled and waved in return. Danny shook his head mouthing no before turning away. Stiles huffed and began typing turned around again giving Stiles an exasperated look then turned back to the front. Becca could tell Stiles was annoyed and heard him typing frantically followed by several beeps from Danny's phone. Ethan turned around and Stiles and Scott slid down hiding behind their chairs and Becca feebly raised a hand waving to Ethan.

"Well that wasn't very subtle"

Stiles slid back up the chair when he received a text back and showed it to the group.

**some people close to him is sick. might not make the night-D  
**  
"Must be Beth and Ennis"

"Wait Beth? what's up with Beth?"

Becca shrugged.

"I'm not sure I heard Ethan talking earlier, apparently she's in a bad way."

"How? she didn't fight last night did she?"

"Not really no"

"Some people...so two?"

"Okay so does that mean-"

"That he's not dead?"

Stiles looked up at Becca.

"Not yet"

* * *

Turning up to the animal clinic with Beth, Aiden stopped noticing Beth was regaining consciousness. Beth's eyelids fluttered and she stirred in his arms.

"Aiden?"

"I'm still here, I'm going to get you some help okay."

"Where are we?"

Beth's voice was a quiet whisper and Aiden would not have been able to hear her if it wasn't for his werewolf hearing.

"Were at the animal clinic, Deaton will know how to help you"

Seeing the scared and worried look in his eyes Beth felt the need to comfort him. Nuzzling into him a little she gave a reassuring smile.

" I'm feeling much better now, it doesn't hurt as much"

Beth coughed and winced giving away to Aiden that she was lying. Aiden could hear Beth's heart struggling and held her even tighter in an attempt to warm her icy body. Rushing through the front doors of the clinic he noticed Kali and Deucalion's emissary near the front desk. Kali rushed over to them concerned seeing Beth covered in blood.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, the arrow was poisoned."

Kali turned to deucalions emissary.

"Get him to help her"

The woman nodded and disappeared off to get Deaton. after a few seconds he appeared around the corner looking at the alphas.

"Bring her around I'll take a look at her."

Carrying Beth around the corner Aiden sat Beth on the makeshift examination table Deaton had cleared space for. Still staying close to her side he watched and Deaton looked her over. He walked to the cupboard pulling out a bottle with some form of drug in and a needle. Turning back to Beth he saw her eyes widen at he size of the needle.

"What is that?"

Deaton turned to Aiden.

"Just a sedative."

He then looked towards Beth.

"It'll be easier to work on you if your asleep"

Beth nodded and held out her arm that wasn't in Aiden's hold so Deaton could administer the sedative. The drug took immediate effect and feeling drowsy Beth closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness. Kali came into the room and put a sympathetic hand on Aiden shoulder seeing him watching Beth.

"I called Deucalion, he'll be here shortly"

Aiden nodded not tearing his eyes away from Beth.

"I'll be able to work much faster if I had more space"

Kali nodded then turned to Aiden.

"Come on"

"I'm not leaving her"

"There's nothing more we can do for her Aiden, she's in the best hands."

Aiden reluctantly agreed pressing a kiss to Beth's forehead before following Kali to the waiting room. After a few moments Deucalion arrived and Kali and Aiden jumped up out of there seats. Deucalion acknowledged their presence then disappeared into the other room to find Deaton.

"How are the patients?"

"They are both in a bad way"

Deucalion nodded.

"But both of them need immediate treatment and I'm afraid I only have the time to treat one of them so that they make a full recovery"

Not saying a word Deucalion paced around the room and walked over to where Beth was at.

Brushing a hand down her face he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then turned to Deaton.

"You can't possibly expect me to choose over my own daughter"

* * *

Becca watched in amusement as Stiles tried to persuade coach to let them stop off. Failing to do so Stiles sulked.

"I hate him."

Becca sniggered.

"Okay did you call Deaton?"

Scott was looking worse and was leaning against the window for support.

"I keep getting his Voicemail."

"Okay that's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

Scott frowned confused.

"What? how are they going to help, they're back at Beacon Hills"

"They're not they've been following behind us for hours, haven't they Becca"

Stile turned to her knowingly and Becca muttered under her breath.

"Rumbled."

Nodding she turned to her phone texting Beth again to see if she would pick up. Stiles called Lydia and Allison putting them on speaker phone.

"Hey Stiles, yeah were just about to watch a movie, you know popcorn and-"

"I know you guys are right behind me...and before you pin the blame on Becca she didn't tell us, now put me on speaker"

"Kay"

"Scotts still hurt"

"What do you mean still, he's not healing?"

"No and he's actually getting worse, the bloods turning like a black colour"

"What's wrong with him"

Stiles huffed exasperated.

"What's wrong with him I don't know, do I look like I have a phd in lycanthropy?"

"I will one day"

Stiles shot Becca a look.

"We need to get him of the bus"

"Yeah kinda hard to do with coach being here."

"Just think of something"

Stiles hung up huffing.

"Well that was a waste of time."

Stiles got up out of his seat to talk to coach.

"Coach it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay we've been on this thing for 3 hours-"

Coach blew into his whistle cutting stiles off.

"Its 60 miles till the next rest stop-"

Again he was cut off by a whistle. Knowing coach probably wasn't going to listen to Stiles, Becca rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Scott to make sure he wasn't getting any worse. Getting an idea she sent Stiles a text.  
**  
sit with Jared-B**

Soon enough her plan worked and the bus ended up pulling into a rest stop as Jared puked up on the bus. The students made a hasty exit from the bus and Lydia and Allison rushed over to help Stiles with Scott. Seeing Ethan, Becca hurried over to him to ask if he had any news on Beth.

"Hey Danny do you mind if i borrow Ethan for a sec?"

Danny looked at Ethan who was looking slightly confused then turned back to his cousin.

"I guess not."

Danny walked off leaving the two together.

"I heard you talking about Beth earlier, how is she doing?"

Ethan frowned at her.

"Why should I tell you, you're the reason she could be dying."

Becca widened her eyes.

"She's dying? and how is it my fault?"

"You shot her with that poisoned arrow"

Becca shook her head.

"I didn't have any poison arrows..."

Ethan scoffed.

"I'm telling the truth, when I packed my weapons I made sure the only arrows I had were flash bang arrows and steel arrows."

Not quite sure whether to believe her Ethan began to walk away.

"You just better hope she makes it through the night."

Aiden rejoined Danny and Becca quickly scanned the area seeing Stiles and Lydia talking to coach. Deciding to make her way over to them she was stopped by Isaac and Boyd.

"What were you doing talking to Ethan?"

"Umm nothing much"

Becca began walking again and Isaac stepped in front of her glaring.

"Your kinda in my way"

Isaac didn't move an inch and Becca rolled her eyes.

"I said get out of my way"

Isaac still didn't move.

"I don't ask you about your conversations"

Isaac growled showing his fangs.

"You do know I have a dagger in my bag right?"

Becca stepped to the side only to have Boyd block her way.

"Fine if you must know we were talking about cute boys"

Isaac growled again.

"Your lying."

"Your lie detector is obviously broken"

Boyd and Isaac narrowed their eyes at her.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, but don't think you don't owe me anything in return"

"Well what were you saying?"

"Beth and Ennis are ill or hurt or whatever and I was asking if Beth was okay then he basically told me it was my fault so I shouldn't care, happy now?"

"What's wrong with beth?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me anything."

"How is it your fault?"

"My turn to ask a question, what happened on the bus with you and Scott?"

Becca turned to Boyd expectantly but was met by silence. turning to Isaac she saw his eyes glowing yellow.

"Isaac your eyes"

Isaac began snarling his gaze locked on Ethan.

"Boyd do something"

Becca whispered angrily seeing that he wasnt doing anything. Turning back to Isaac she tried to tow him away and he shrugged her off and ran over to Ethan.  
Following him she shouted.

"Isaac what the hell are you doing !"

Boyd trailed behind as she made her way over to stop Isaac. Isaac grabbed Ethan pushing him to the ground and began punching him.

"Isaac stop! are you out of your freaking mind!"

Isaac was ignoring her and continued to aim blows at Ethan. Turning to Boyd exasperated she noticed a small crowd had appeared around them.

"Boyd I swear to god if you don't do something"

Becca hissed annoyed that they were ignoring her and Boyd looked at her flashing yellow eyes. Becca slapped Boyd across his face in anger, causing him to wolf out. Picking out the dagger from her bag she twirled it around in her fingers.

"You forget I have one of these."

Boyd looked at the dagger then back at Becca and stalked off away from her. Catching sight of Scott and Allison, Becca rushed over to the two.

"Scott thank god your okay, now come with me"

Becca towed Scott over to the scene where Isaac was still attacking Ethan. Scott burst through the group of people to were Isaac was and shouted to him.

"Isaac!"  
Isaac looked up at Scott and released Ethan, Danny immediately rushing to his side.

"What is wrong with you?"

Becca kneeled down beside Ethan helping Danny to pick him up.

"You okay?"

Ethan nodded.

"I'm fine."

Becca raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? that's a hell of a lot of blood"

"I'll heal"

Becca nodded then turned to Danny.

"He's fine."

Becca went to regroup with stiles and the others leaving Danny to get Ethan cleaned up. Coach ordered everyone to get back on the bus so they all made a move to and Becca slid into a seat near Stiles and Lydia.

* * *

Jana had just left Cora and Peter and stopped on her way to the motel she was staying at when she heard a noise. Heading in the direction of the ally she frowned, the smell of blood getting stronger the closer she got. Widening her eyes seeing Derek slumped against the concrete floor she hurried over to him crouching down near him.

"Derek, Derek open your eyes"

Derek's eyes opened partly and he smiled seeing Jana in front of him. Jana helped him to his feet grinning widely, glad he wasn't dead.

"The loft."

Derek barely managed to mutter out and Jana nodded beginning to lead him there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

After hours sat on the bus they finally pulled up at a motel and began pouring out of the vehicle. They all grouped around outside the motel and Becca looked the dingy motel up and down in distaste.

"Well it definitely isn't the Hilton"

Scott and Stiles appeared beside her.

"I've seen worse?"

Becca raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Where have you seen worse"

Scott shrugged.

Coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up stopping there conversations.

"Okay listen up, the meet has been pushed till tomorrow so tonight you'll be staying in this motel."

Coach held out room keys in his hand.

"Group up everyone, choose wisely"

Allison moved over to Becca.

"Hey Becca me and Lydia will room with you"

Becca opened her mouth to protest but Allison already took the room key. Reluctantly she began to follow Allison and they both stopped noticing Lydia wasn't making any effort to move and was looking worriedly at the building.

"Lydia?"

"I don't like this place"

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place"

Becca nodded agreeing with Allison.

"It's pretty obvious"

"It's just for a night"

Lydia still looked unsure.

"A lot can happen in one night."

* * *

Jana was almost at Derek's loft when a brunette haired woman ran towards them both.

"Oh my god Derek are you okay"

Jana raised an eyebrow at the woman who was purposely ignoring her.

"Who are you?"

The woman turned to Jana looking her up and down.

"I was about to ask you the same thing.

Derek muttered slipping back into consciousness causing both women to turn to him.

"My car's there I'll take him to the hospital."

"He doesn't need a hospital, he has me so you can leave and do whatever it is you were doing"

"He looks like he needs professional medical help and no offence but i doubt you can give him it."

Jana rolled her eyes again wanting to get rid of the woman.

"He'll be fine"

The woman frowned and Jana pulled Derek away leaving her behind as she took him to the loft.

* * *

After putting her things away in her motel room Becca headed outside for some fresh air. Spotting Stiles and Boyd she mad her way over to the two.

"Hey"

Stiles turned to her smiling and responded with a hi back whilst Boyd blatantly ignored her.

"Rude."

Becca mumbled under her breath. Boyd gave her a quick glance then turned back to the vending machine punching in the buttons.

"Hey that was the same thing I was going to get."

The machine stopped and the peanut crackers that Boyd had chosen were stuck int he machine. Stiles offered to help and put his hand on the vending machine ready to shake it when Boyd punched through the glass picking up his snack and walking off. Becca narrowed her eyes realizing something was definitely up with him. Pulling out her phone she tried Beth again calling her number and sighed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Still nothing from her?"

Turning to Stiles, Becca shook her head.

"I've called and messaged her like 500 times and nothing."

"What so does that mean she's dead?"

"We'll considering the fact Ethan hasn't tried to kill me, I'd hope it's a not yet"

Becca parted ways with Stiles heading back to her room and cocked her head to the side seeing Lydia looking traumatized. Allison stepped into the bathroom doorway smiling amusedly.

"198?"

"yes and we're talking 40 years, on average that's 4.95 a year, which is actually expected"

"4.95 what?"

"Suicides."

"Wait what,? you're telling me that we're in a suicide motel"

Lydia nodded.

"Who commemorates that with a framed number, who does that?"

Allison came into the room discarding the towel she had.

"All suicides"

"Yes, hanging, throat cutting, pill popping, both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth suicide, I don't know about you but me i-"

Lydia stopped mid sentence and Becca exchanged glances with Allison.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I didn't hear anything.."

Lydia rose from the bed and turned facing towards the air vent and climbed on to the bed standing underneath it.

"Lydia?"

Becca was beginning to feel creeped out and looked at Allison indicating for her to do something. Lydia began shaking as she moved closer to the vent then jolted back letting out a small scream.

"What is it Lydia what happened?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"the two people in the other room, they shot each other"

Becca widened her eyes and followed Lydia and Allison out the room not wanting to be left alone in this creepy place.

"Lydia?"

"Hello?"

"Lydia what are you doing?"

Lydia opened the door to the motel room next door and Becca hesitated before following Allison and Lydia inside. The girls fumbled around in the dark room and Lydia continued to call out.

"Helloo?"

Lydia found a light switch and switched it on revealing the room to be half decorated with building tools left out and scattered everywhere.

"It had to be right here"

Lydia bit her lip and Becca continued to look around the room.

"It was a guy and a girl and they sounded younger, but they were here."

Allison nodded.

"I believe you"

"Yeah and as much as I would like to not believe you, I do too"

Allison ignored Becca and continued looking at Lydia reassuringly.

"After everything we've been through, I believe you"

The girls headed back to their motel room and Becca and Lydia began packing their things.

"There is definitely something wrong with this place, and Allison we need to leave."

"You know I never though I'd agree with Lydia about anything, but she's right."

"But they were suicides, not murders and it's not like this place is haunted right?"

"Maybe it is"

"You know I bet that couple made their suicide pact, in that very room, maybe that's why there renovating, maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling"

"Maybe we should find out"

Allison looked to Becca for help and Becca sighed.

"I really don't like the sound of this"

The girls headed to the front desk to talk to the woman but frowned when they couldn't find her.

"Well there goes that"

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?"

Becca turned to the sign and let out a squeak seeing it now held the numbers 201.

"It was 198, I swear to god it was 198"

"Okay well what does that mean? there's been three more suicides?"

"Or three more about to happen"

"We need to tell the others."

Lydia and Allison agreed with Becca and they all headed to their room Becca sending a text to stiles. Stiles came and they quickly explained everything and Stiles told them Scott was acting weird.

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was the full moon."

"Yeah he was a little off with me to, but actually it was Boyd that was really off , I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

Becca nodded.

"Yeah there was definitely something up with him."

"See it is the motel, either we need to get out of here right now or someone needs to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill us"

"Okay hold on okay, what if it's not just the motel, the number in the office went up by three right-"

"You mean like three sacrifices."

"What if this time it's three werewolves."

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd"

"Or Ethan."

"Maybe we were meant to come here."

"Exactly so can we get the hell out of here now please?"

Stiles took the bible from Lydia.

"Hang on"

Stiles flicked through the pages pulling out newspaper articles and scattered them along the bed.

"What is that?"

"A 28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous glen capris"

"Look at these too they've all killed themselves in 217, these are probably all the suicides that have happened in this room"

"What if every room has a bible"

"There could be articles in all the rooms"

"Thats a beautiful thing, some motels leave mints on the pillow this one leaves records of all the deaths that have occurred."

"I wonder if next door has the one about the couple.."

Stiles ran out the door to the next room and tried to open the door but found it locked.

"That was not locked before."

"Forget it, we need to get Scott Isaac and Boyd out of here"

The group made to go find the boys when they heard a noise from behind the locked door.

"I'm not the only one who heard that am i?"

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on"

"HANDSAW?"

Stiles burst through the door Becca following after him and they saw Ethan holding the handsaw.

"No Ethan no don't"

Stiles ran to Ethan trying to pull the handsaw from him.

"Lydia the switch"

Becca shouted to Lydia noticing she was closest to the switch and Lydia ran over to the plug pulling it out just as Stiles almost fell on the handsaw.  
Becca moved closer to Ethan trying to reason with him.

"Ethan stop!"

Ethan growled at her then bared his claws and tried to scratch himself. Becca tried to stop him and grabbed his hands trying to pull his hands away from him. Ethan lashed out and scratched at Becca causing a huge gash along her arm. Becca yelped and cradled her bleeding arm to her chest. Stiles pushed Ethan away from Becca causing him to fall onto a heater burning himself.

"What just happened?"

Ethan darted his head around looking at them all waiting for an explanation. No one answered and he darted off stiles following after him.  
Allison moved over to Becca looking at her arm.

"We need to go get that cleaned up."

Becca shrugged it off ignoring the pain in her arm and followed after Stiles and Ethan.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, I don't have any idea how I got there or what i was doing."

"You could be a little more helpful you know we did save your life."

"And you did maul my arm"

Ethan glared at Becca snorting.

"Whatever."

Ethan went back to his motel room and Lydia huffed.

"Well what do we do now?"

"I'm going to go find Scott, Becca needs to get her arm cleaned up then you three go find Isaac and Boyd, the best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

"What why are you looking at me like that"

Stiles started babbling and Becca removed the cardigan she was wearing and pressed it to her wound to staunch the blood.

"Alright Lydia i didn't want to say anything, but this, everything were going through, you've been something like this before, a lot like this"

"What do you mean, when?"

"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane"

"So your saying Lydia is the cause of this?"

Stiles shrugged and Lydia huffed storming off.

"Lydia I'm sorry okay, i didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay i just i just meant that maybe, maybe your somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves you know. which now that i say that out loud it sounds really really terrible so I'm just going to stop"

"Stiles do you hear that."

Stiles turned to Becca and she shrugged . They both watched Lydia cautiously.  
Lydia sunk to her knees and put her hand over the metal grate that was on the floor.

"Lydia what do you hear?"

"Is it like last time with the couple?"

Lydia hushed them both listening to something.

"I hear crying, i hear i hear water running, oh my god."

"Lydia?"

"She's drowning the baby."

Lydia rose to her feet.

"Someones drowning."

They ran to Boyd and Isaac's room and found Boyd in the bathtub with a safe on top of his body. Stiles rolled up his sleeves and tried to pull out the plug.

"It's blocked he blocked it."

"Wha-what do we do?"

"Here help me."

Becca moved forward and Stiles shook his head.

"There should be a first aid kit in here somewhere, go fix your arm."

Becca mock saluted Stiles.

"Yes sir"

Opening up the bathroom cupboard Becca pulled out the first aid kit and began cleaning her wound wrapping it in a gauze. Once she was done she saw Lydia and Stiles struggling to lift the safe.

"Is he dead? how long to werewolves last underwater?"

"Do you think i know?"

Stiles moved away from the safe and leaned against the wall and shouted out when he burned his arm on the heater.

"Wait a sec the heater, Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."

"So heat like fixes them or whatever."

"What?"

Lydia looked at them both like they were ridiculous.

"Heat, heat, fire heat does it alright we need something"

"He is under water!"

"I'm aware of that!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait the bus, on the bus, they have emergency road flares, they have there own oxidizers they can burn under water."

"Your serious"

"Yes go!"

Stiles pulled Becca out the door with him and they both went to get the flares. Becca ran to the bus with stiles and the began looking through the compartments pulling out boxes and rummaging through them. Picking the flares up they returned to the motel room and Lydia turned to them both.

"Have you seen Isaac?"

Becca and Stiles shook their heads and stiles went into the bathroom with Lydia to help Boyd.

Becca heard muffled noises in the room and followed the noise to under one of the beds.  
Crouching down beside the bed she lifted up the quilt seeing Isaac curled up under the bed.

"Hey Isaac"

Isaac cowered further away from her and Becca spoke in a soothing voice.

"Hey Isaac it's okay"

Holding out her hand to him he took it and moved closer out from under the bed. Stiles tossed a flare to Becca and she lit it using it to pull Isaac out of his weird state. Once they were sure Boyd and Isaac were back to their normal selves they went to find Allison and Scott. Opening the door to the motel room they found Allison running up to them looking panicked.

"I can't find Scott anywhere"

"It's happening to him too isn't it"

"It has to be, wait didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah I'll get it"

"Guys"

Becca pointed to where Scott was standing looking alarmed. He had doused himself in gasoline and was stood holding the remaining flare. Allison walked forward slowly.

"Scott, Scott"

"There's no hope"

"What do you mean Scott? there's always hope"

"Not for me, not for Derek"

"Derek wasn't your fault, you know Derek wasn't your fault"

"Every time i try to fight back it just keeps on getting worse people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed"

"Scott listen to me okay this isn't you alright, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this okay"

Becca bit her lip feeling the urge to comfort Stiles hearing the sadness in his voice.

"What if it isn't what if it is just me, what if doing this is actually the best thing that i could do for everything else, it all started that night, the night i got bitten, do you remember the way it was before that? you and me we were nothing, we weren't popular we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important, we were no one, maybe i should be no one again, no one at all"

Stiles stepped forward tears in his eyes as he tried to talk to Scott.

"Scott listen to me okay, you're not no one, your your someone, Scott your my best friend, i need you, Scott your my brother, alright so"

Stiles stepped forward putting his foot in the puddle of gasoline.

"STILES!"

Becca shouted out in fear putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"So if your going to do this...your just going to have to take me with you then"

Stiles put his hand around the flare slowly prying it out of Scott's grip. once he had he threw it away but the wind blew it into the puddle of gasoline causing it to set alight in flames. Frozen in horror Becca watched as Lydia ran forward pushing the two crying boys away from the flames. Becca and Allison both let out a sigh of relief and Becca wiped her eyes ridding herself of tears. Scott seemed to have come back to his senses and got back to his feet helping Lydia and stiles up. The group decided they didn't want to stay in the hotel and figured there safest option was on the bus.

* * *

"I don't wanna know"

Becca stirred opening her eyes and found that it was morning and everyone was making their way back on the bus. Giving Stiles, who was still sleeping in her lap a nudge she shook him awake.  
"I really don't want to know but incase you missed the announcement the meet has been cancelled and were all going home"

Ethan sat in the seat in front of her and Stiles and turned to Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life"

"Actually i saved your life, but not like that matters, its minor details"

"So I'm going to give you some information, we're pretty sure Derek is still alive, but he killed one of ours, that means one of two things can happen, either he joins our pack, or Kali goes after him and we kill him, that's the way it works"

Ethan got up to move back to his seat near Danny.

"You know your code of ethics is barbaric FYI"

Ethan rolled his eyes moving away and Becca jumped out of her chair stopping him.

"I know you don't like me very much but Beth was my friend and you at least should have the decency to let me know if she's dead"

Ethan stared at Becca deciding on whether to tell her.

"Beth's alive"

* * *

**A/N : Well there it was, i promise you'll see some more of Aiden and Beth next chapter :P  
Review and let me know what you think, who you love who you hate any theories you have etc. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chapter guys :D read and review xx**

* * *

Beth stretched and opened her eyes sitting up in bed groggily.

"Your awake"

Beth turned her head facing Aiden who was smiling at her .

"Where am i"

Beth scanned the room frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Your at our penthouse and more specifically in my bed"

Beth flopped back down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"It's comfy"

Aiden smirked glad beth was back to normal and moved to the bed sitting on the edge.

"How are you feeling"

Beth jutted out her lip considering before she finally spoke.

"Gross and dirty"

"Then go shower"

Aiden waved his arm in the direction of the shower.  
Beth got up from the bed skipping over to the shower stopping at the door.

"I don't have any clothes here"

Hearing Kali, Beth followed her voice and collected a change of clothes from Kali tossing them on the bed. Beth stood biting her lip as if forgetting something walking over to Aiden she looked at him smiling the smile not quite reaching her eyes though.

"I forgot to say thank you"

Aiden raised his eyes at her and she leaned up on her tip toes giving him a quick kiss surprising him. Aiden pulled Beth to him deepening the kiss and she jumped in his arms. Aiden walked to the bathroom eventually setting her down on the floor, both of them breathing heavily. Beth mumbled a thank you and Aiden left the room shouting to Beth knowing she'd be able to hear him.

"Let me know if you need help scrubbing your back"

Beth laughed shaking her head as she stepped into the shower.

* * *

Becca had followed Scott to the hospital since she had nothing better to do. Ethan had told her that Beth was alive but she was yet to see or hear from her. The Hospital was packed full of patients all from some car crash that had happened and all the doctors and nurses were busy seeing to as many people as they could. Scott saw a woman in pain and sat beside her putting his hand over hers and Becca watched as black veins creeped up her arm and she seemed to get better.

"Is that a werewolf thing?"

Becca asked Scott curiously and he nodded. Turning her head she saw Ethan with Danny and she rushed over to them dragging Scott with her as he shouted.

"We need help!"

"Danny what happened, what happened to him?

Becca looked up at Ethan and Scott's mother arrived seating Danny in a chair as she looked him over. She moved away shouting some details to another nurse just as Danny vomited.

"Mistletoe"

Becca turned to Scott and Ethan hoping there was something they could do.

"Can't you help him? Somebody needs to do something now!"

Scott's mom found a bed for Danny and he was moved off out of the waiting room.

"Can you go back to the waiting room?"

Scott's mother ordered them but none of them listened.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors, where is everyone?"

"It's a full house tonight they are attending to other patients"

"Okay mom well how can we help?"

"honey you can't, his lung has collapsed, his heart is being pushed back against his chest cavity"

"He's gonna die isn't he"

Becca had tears running down her face and looked up at miss McCall desperately.

"There must be something we can do"

"No, no he's not"

"Scott you grab the tape, you grab the scissors cut his shirt open"

Ethan used his claws ripping open Danny shirt and Scott handed the tape to his mom.

"Mom he's not breathing"

"I know, i know"

Scotts mom held a long needle and tube and put it through Danny's chest removing some kind of clear liquid. Danny opened his eyes turning to her and they all let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

The teens looked at Scotts mom awestruck.

"What"

"That was awesome"

Becca and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"it was, no problem you know, it was no big deal"

Danny was told to spend the night in hospital so he could be checked up on and Becca called his parents to let them know. After she had she followed Ethan and Scott out the building.

"I know your not going to believe me but I didn't do anything"

"All I know is that the minute you got here you went for Danny and Aiden went for Lydia"

"We're not going to hurt him"

"Why should I believe you"

"He's got a point"

"Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you, and now we know its Lydia"

"Guys"

The two followed her line of sight to a car with its headlights turned on that was jaggedly moving down the path and lopsidedly parking crashing into another car. The three ran to the car and opened the door to find it empty.

"What is that?"

Scott picked up the thing that was on the driver's seat and Becca frowned taking it off him and holding it to the light.

"A moth?"

They went to get Scott's mom and called the police, sherif Stilinski arriving shortly after. Stiles joined them too and aided Scott in explaining about what they saw. After a short while they joined Becca again.

"These are definitely sacrifices."

"Yeah its one Deaton mentioned, healers"

"What about Danny he threw up mistletoe, that's not a coincidence and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would have died and Danny is not a healer"

They both turned to Becca as if she could confirm anything and she shrugged.

"Can you hear that?"

Stiles pointed to his dad who was on the phone.

"They found the body".

* * *

Stepping out the shower Beth changed into the clothes Kali had lent her and slipped into the simple pair of black leggings and pulled on the black and grey leopard print sweater she had been given. It was a little big from her and slipped down her shoulders but she wore it anyways. Leaving her hair down she combed through it with her fingers and hearing Aiden and her father downstairs went to join them.

"Ah Bethany I trust you're much better?"

Beth turned to Deucalion nodded.

"Great then you're fine to join me and Aiden"

"Where are we going?"

This time Aiden spoke.

"The police have found another body"

"Another sacrifice?"

"We think so"

"Oh okay"

The three headed to the car minus Kali who Deucalion said needed some time alone to herself.  
Beth slipped into the backseat of the car feeling bad for Kali and couldn't help but blame Eniss' death on herself. Sitting quietly she thought back to her first memories of Kali and Ennis and remembered that at first she didn't like him. He was the one that had trained her to fight and was harsh on her always leaving her with broken bones and cuts at the end of each training session. The three eventually turned up to the crime scene and left the car Deucalion taking Aiden's arm. Aiden wrapped his other arm around Beth's waist pulling her close to him as they made there was close to the front of the crowd.

"he's not strangled like the others"

Beth looked to Aiden and he shrugged quickly explaining to Deucalion what they could see.

"They're still a sacrifice aren't they?"

Deucalion nodded.

"Indeed they are"

Beth looked around briefly meeting eyes with Allison's father who was watching them.

"Argents here"

Beth whispered to the two, before glancing back at the hunter catching him leaving.

* * *

Jana was sat on the bottom of the spiral staircase a few steps below Derek and they both sighed as the loft door opened.

"Go back to school"

"Well actually we can't Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick"

"With what brain damage"

Jana snickered getting up off the steps perching on the edge of the table.

"I have migraine and Boyd here has uh.. explosive diarrhea"

"Seriously"

Jana raised her eyebrow at Isaac's immaturity.

"We're here to protect you"

Derek moved from the spiral staircase.

"Your here to protect me, well i'm in trouble then"

Isaac moved leaning against the table near Jana.

"Actually Boyd here came up with a plan"

"yeah I though about the time Gerard had me and Erica tied up, tied with electrical wires putting a current through us, I was thinking we could do something like that."

"It's not a bad idea"

Jana turned to Derek then back to boyd who was pulling cables out of his gym bag.

"Well you certainly planned this out"

Boyd shrugged and continued taking the thing out of his gym bag. He explained the rest of his plant o them and began setting up turning on a hose.  
"So this is going to work?"  
"If everything goes right it should do."

During free period Becca followed Scott and stiles to Deaton's office to help find Deaton. Tugging on her jean skirt she pulled it down and sat in on of the chairs in the room.

Scott explained that he received a phone call from Deaton before he disappeared and Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"Were going to do the best we can , but right now the best you can do is go back to school"

Sheriff Stilinski walked off leaving the three and Scott lead them to the back room of the animal clinic.

"We have to tell him"

"you mean like tell him tell him or tell him something else that isn't what I'm thinking you want to tell him"

"I haven't even told my parents by the way, not like they'll believe and if I did tell them they'd probably ship me off to some psychiatric facility and stock me up on meds, sorry not helping"

"You know what I mean"

"Remember how your mom reacted, she didn't look you in the eye for like a week"

"She got over it, and it actually made us closer"

"I'm not doing it I mean come on look at him, he's completely overwhelmed as it is"

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening, and it's not his fault he doesn't know what's happening, he's going to find out sooner or later"

Stiles let out a sigh shaking his head and Becca patted his arm comfortingly.

"Is now really the right time?"

"What if not telling him now gets someone killed."

"What if telling him now gets him killed?"

"Okay look I'm gonna go ahead get back to school and meet you guys there"

Becca looked between them too knowing her being there wasn't going to help them.

Walking out of the back room Becca was stopped by Miss Morrel. Shortly after Scott and stiles came out and Morrell walked to them.

"Listen closely, the sheriff deputy or detective is going to find him"

"You don't have to ask us for help"

Becca frowned.

"But she just said-"

"Actually I'm trying to help you, because if your going to find my brother you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural. Stiles and Becca both gave each other knowing looks and spoke in sync.

"Lydia"

* * *

Beth was sulking at the fact Deucalion was making her go to school as she wanted to stay with Kali. She walked down the hallway with Aiden by her side his hand protectively wrapped around her. Lydia walked up to the two frowning and Beth looked at her questioningly.

"So your not dead then, i mean Ethan told us you were alive but then we didn't see or hear from you up until now so i didn't exactly know if he was being truthful, anyways what exactly happened to you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious"

"Why should I tell you"

Aiden tried to pull Beth away but Lydia kept following them.

"Because I wont stop following you till you do"

Aiden narrowed his eyes at Lydia.

"i can rip your head off"

"it's always the same with you two, threatening to rip people apart when they try to make conversation"

"Asking people where they bought their shoes or what the had for breakfast is making conversation, not asking them how they nearly died"

The fire alarm went off and people started to leave the school but Lydia stayed near them. The hallway was almost empty and Cora appeared from around a corner. Beth huffed whining.

"Great just when I thought it couldn't get any more annoying, a Hale is thrown into the mix"

Cora didn't so much as glance at Beth or Aiden.

"Don't flatter yourself, I need to talk to Lydia"

Lydia frowned puzzled and Beth all but pushed Lydia towards Cora.

"By all means take her, we don't want her"

Cora and Lydia walked off somewhere and Beth and Aiden began walking down the hallway to join the rest of the students. Halfway down the hallway Becca and Stiles stopped the two.

"So you are alive then"

Aiden moved Beth so she was slightly behind him and growled at Becca. Wanting to get to Lydia, Stiles tried to pull Becca along with him past Aiden and beth.

"Come on Cora's with Lydia in one of the classrooms we need to go find them."

"Just a sec I need to talk to Beth"

"Becca you can talk to Beth later right now we need to find out where Deaton is so we need to go to Lydia, like right now"

"Well you go i'll catch up with you"

"And leave you alone with these two who have that look in their eyes like they're about to rip out your insides, your coming with me"

Becca went to protest but Aiden was already leading Beth away from them and she sighed giving in to stiles following him. Finding the classroom Cora let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, do you know how irritating it is having to spend 10 minutes alone with her"

Lydia glared at Cora.

"Sweetheart I can say exactly the same thing about you"

Stile pulled out a Ouija board from his backpack and put it down on the table. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"A Ouija board?"

"Also known as a spirit board, its worth a shot"

Becca shrugged and began to help Stiles set it up.

"Shot in the dark"

"Will you just try it please, okay lets not forget who this is for, Scott's boss the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion"

"Okay so do we all do this?"

"Er yeah , yeah"

Becca looked up from reapplying her lipstick finding everyone looking at her waiting on her expectantly.  
Putting away her lipstick and compact mirror she joined them placing her hands near theirs.

"You guys ready"

"Yes"

Cora rolled her eyes looking bored.

"Yes"

"Yup"

"Where's doctor Deaton"

They waited for a few moments and nothing happened. The three of them turned to Lydia and she looked around oblivious.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Oh I don't know the answer I though we were asking some sort of spirit"

"An answer Lydia martin doesn't know, now that's shocking"

Lydia glared at Becca annoyed and Cora let out a little snigger.

"Well do you know any spirits?"

"Is she for real?"

Becca sighed.

"Well this is going well"

"Okay these are Deaton keys to the animal clinic, close your eyes, i'm going to put them in your hand and were going to see if you can feel out for his location, its called psychometry"

"I'm not a psychic"

Stiles was getting frustrated with Lydia and shouted out.

"Your something okay! just Lydia put out your hand"

Becca and Cora looked at each other both knowing they were getting nowhere. Lydia closed her eyes and held out her hand. Stiles put the keys in Lydia's hands.

"Ooh"

"What"

Stiles looked hopeful.

"They're cold"

Cora and Becca groaned.

"Lydia concentrate please, trying to save lives here for the love of god"

Lydia closed her eyes focusing.

"Lydia what is it what do you see?"

"Nothing"

"This is no use where not going to get anything from her"

* * *

Deucalion had showed up at the school and took Beth off Aiden's hands. Aiden left to go find Ethan leaving Beth alone with her father.

"So what are you doing here?"

Deucalion smiled and took Beth's arm as they walked back down the hallway.

"I came to check up on my daughter"

"Okay so what's the real reason?"

Deucalion laughed and led Beth into he music room.

"You'll see"

Beth perched on one of the stools in the room and tried to wait patiently. Deucalion began to tap his cane in a steady rhythm and soon enough Scott found them entering the room.

"Do you know what a metronome is Scott? It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo, and something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours"

Deucalion gestured between himself and Beth.

"If you like we could help slow it down to a more manageable pace"

Scott looked between them both hopefully.

"How?"

"By helping you find Deaton"

"Your hearts pounding, but its not fear, its anger, i bet we know what your thinking, go on Bethany take a guess"

Beth cocked her head to the side then hopped off the stool she was sat on and walked up to Scott.

"Something along the lines of, do they have something to do with Deatons disappearance, am I right?"

Scott's expression on his face told them she was right. Deucalion put his hand on Beth's shoulder and she moved back to the stool.

"I'll tell you what, if you can take the cane away from me, i'll tell you exactly where he is now what do you think"

Scott jumped at Deucalion and he easily dodged the attack throwing Scott away. Scott continued to make attempts to take the cane from Deucalion who had took the cap off the end of his cane revealing the spiked tip. Scott's eyes zoned in on Bethany who was flicking through her phone looking bored. Flipping over Deucalion he made to attack her but fell to the ground when Deucalion sliced his shoulder with the spiked tip. Beth's eyes darted up and she saw Scott clutching his shoulder on the floor.

"Impressive, but you know i'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do, i am part of a pack that wants Derek dead though, kali's coming for him"

Beth growled at this angry that again she was being left out of the packs plans. Deucalion ignored her and Scott glanced at her briefly looking confused.

"So its a difficult choice your about to face, someone is going to die tonight and whether that's Derek or Deaton, its up to you"

"Just tell me where he is"

"Shall we give him a clue Bethany?"

Beth glared at her father answering venomously.

"Sure go ahead."

"Listen carefully Scott, this is a very important clue, let the current guide you"

"Automatic writing?"

Becca was getting bored, they had been trying to get Lydia to find some sort of clue for ages and so far nothing had worked. Stiles handed Lydia a pencil and she began to draw on her note pad.

Lydia what are you doing, what the hell is that?"

"A tree"

Becca let out an exasperated sigh and sunk into one of the chairs dramatically.

"A tree? Lydia your supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is"

"Well maybe you should of said that"

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius"

"Genius yes, psychic no, honestly I don't even know why you're bothering with me anyway, its obvious you should be talking to Danny"

Becca perked up from this news and lifted her head off the desk.

"Wait what? Danny why Danny?"

"Why would Danny know anything?"

Scott entered the classroom his hand on his shoulder and Becca rushed over to check he was okay.

"Because last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice"

"Isn't Danny still in the hospital?"

The group left the classroom and began walking down the hallway.

"Yeah thats where we're going right now"

"I'll meet you their"

"What about me?"

Becca asked and Stiles and Scott looked between each other.

"You can come with me"

Becca nodded and followed Stiles to the hospital.

At the hospital Becca waited outside Danny's room whilst Stiles went in to look through his things.

"You know it'd be less weird if he woke up and found me looking through his things, considering i'm actually his family"

"Well i'm already in here now okay now shush"

Becca pretended to lock her mouth and throw away an imaginary key then flashed a smile at stiles.

Stiles sneaked into the room and began to look through Danny's bags.

"Danny are you awake?"

Stiles began to shake his arm and Becca put her palm over her face. Leaving stiles to it she wandered around the hospital corridors after a few minutes Stiles rejoined her.

"Got everything you need?"

"I think so come on let's get back to the others"

* * *

Becca and Stiles met back with the others at the animal clinic where they all shared their findings. Scott place a map on the table which had marking on it made by Allison's father he began to explain what each mark meant and stiles pulled out a similar map from Danny's thing.

"Your not the only one with a map"

Stiles explained to the group about what Danny's homework on currents was showing.

"Danny marked on all the currents, the funny thing about beacon hill is that it is actually a beacon, you wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is in this town"

"Stiles they match up, the points match up"

"There's three places on the map, where they were found and where they were sacrificed"

"That's right on a current"

"Okay so Deaton has to be somewhere in between"

Stiles moved his hand along the map to mark on the spot with a pen and Cora shifted his hand s it was on the spot of the bank.

"He's in the vault, he's in the same vault"

"Knock knock"

The group turned around to find Beth lingering by the doorway. Cora stepped forward growling and beth raised her arms in mock surrender.

"Easy there princess, i'm not here to cause trouble"

"Then why are you here"

Beth shrugged.

"My lot are not exactly tolerable right now"

Stiles looked at Beth then turned to the map.

"We know where Deaton is so let's go what are we waiting for"

Everyone began packing away the stuff and Beth stayed in her place at the door. Becca looked up from the bag she was stuffing papers into.

"You know since your here you may as well help."

Beth made no attempt to move.

"Seriously? Your still being sour because I shot an arrow in your back?"

"An arrow that almost killed me"

Cora mumbled under her breath.

"Too bad it didn't work"

Beth ignored the jibe and Becca began talking again.

"It wasn't me listen to my heartbeat, you know I'm telling the truth"

"So it was someone else who shot me with an arrow?"

"Just listen okay I have a theory"

"Enlighten me"

"Well the darach poisoned Danny and he got put in the hospital"

"So?"

"He vomited up mistletoe"

"So your saying the darach poisoned me? why?"

"I don't know but it does make sense"

Beth shrugged again.

"I guess it sorta does,"

"Can you guys stop talking we have other more important life threatening things to do than stand around and have a girl talk"

Cora looked up from her phone.

"Guys , its boyd the plan didn't work"

Beth cocked her head to the side.

"What plan?"

"You know you're the enemy right why would we tell you our plans"

"Well if it didn't work then you may aswell"

"Okay just, we need to go find Deaton."

The other turned to Scott to see what to do next.

"Cora go I'll save Deaton myself"

"What about us?"

Stiles and Becca asked in unison.

"Cora can get their faster without you, go we can save both of them"

Scott left and stiles turned to everyone in the room.

"Lets go"

Beth held out her car keys.

"I'll drive"

Stiles Lydia and Cora had refused to get in Beth's car so she was alone with Becca.

"So how come you're not with them?"

"Because becks, apparently I don't need to know what goes on with my pack"

"They didn't tell you they were going after Derek?"

"Nope and my daddy dearest was planning on keeping stuck indoors"

"Your going to Derek's to kick off at them aren't you"

"Yup"

They pulled up outside the loft and shortly after stiles and the others met back up with them. Beth followed the sound of fighting leaving the others and made her way to the loft.

Seeing Kali and Derek fighting in the huge indoor of puddle she cocked her head to the side intrigued then turned to the twins, who hadn't noticed her arrival, that were holding Miss Blake.

"Well this is intense"

Everyone turned their eyes to Beth and Aiden and Ethan widened there eyes surprised to see Beth.

"Beth what are you doing here?"

Aiden asked letting go of Miss Blake leaving Ethan to hold her as he made his way over to her.

"Oh that's right i'm not supposed to be here am i, which i really don't understand why considering i'm part of this pack"

Beth seethed.

"Don't get pissed Beth we did it for the best"

Beth scoffed.

"For the best? I am as much a part of this pack as all of you yet I'm the one who never gets told anything"

"You almost died a day ago do you honestly think we'd want you involved in a fight, especially when you haven't full recovered yet"

"You're using the we were just trying to protect you card?"

"I'm serious, I wanted to let you know"

Beth had completely lost her temper and had her claws and fangs bared snarling at Aiden.

"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt"

"Getting hurt? you think that these will be able to so much as scratch me? I don't need protecting, especially not by you"

Aiden winced at Beth's words but she was too angry to care.

"So much for trust."

Beth stormed off and Aiden looked back after Beth and made to follow her but Ethan stopped him.

"Let her go"

* * *

**A/N : Dont forget to review :P next chapter its Beth birthday :P**


End file.
